Cordelia and Angel's New Beginning
by dadby
Summary: This is set in BtVS season 2, but Angel never went with Buffy. (Thank God). Cordelia will have two special gifts, and Angel will assist her. I will go cannon with BtVS and Angel, but with my own twists.Please don't forget this is FANFICTION, so I can write my characters and such how I please...I just want people to enjoy my thoughts. Rated M for a reason. Characters will be OOC
1. The Vampire Slayer and Seer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and never will. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. Joss Whedon and the rest of the cast own the real story lines.

I start new chapters with full names for my characters. Hope it doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

The Vampire Slayer and Seer

Cordelia Chase woke up with a gasp from the nightmares she just received, freaking her out. She shook her head. _It's probably from what I know from the summer_. _That's all_. Relieved, she sat up and got ready for the day.

As Cordelia walked to her dresser for her clothes, she tripped on the rug, falling, but caught herself before she smashed her nose in, surprising herself. _My reflexes aren't that good, are they? _She asked herself.

Cordelia shook her head. _Nah, just going crazy._ She opened her dresser and pulled her clothes to wear for the day, and then applied her make up. She stared at herself, making sure she looked decent enough.

"Cordelia! You better be awake!" Christopher Chase called through his daughter's bedroom door. "I still have to drive you to school!"

"I'm up, Daddy!" She called back as she hurriedly got her schoolbooks ready into her backpack that looked like a purse as well. Stylish enough. _Where's my notebook for math? _She asked herself as she bent to look under her bed. What her eyes saw instead was her grandmother's gift. Choking back a sob, she pulled it out slowly. She forgot to look in it, ever since her favorite grandmother died suddenly and unexpected. _And she didn't even live here._

Cordelia sat on her bed and opened the shoebox. What she saw surprised her enough to drop the box. She picked it up again and the book called _Vampyre_ from the floor. There were letters, notebooks, and textbooks. Like the ones Giles and Buffy reads.

"Why did my grandmother give me this?" She wondered. "Was I supposed to know about the supernatural long time ago?"

Cordelia decided to read a letter addressed to her, exactly the day before her grandmother died.

_Dear Cordelia,_

_By tomorrow, I will be dead. I know this because I'm extremely gifted with visions; however I'm too old to fight anymore. I'm sorry I have to leave you, and leave you all this information, but it is very real. In every generation of our family since we were created, we were gifted with visions and knowledge of the Other Worldly types. Sometimes, we were called to be Slayers to the ripe age until another one was called. Cordelia, I had a vision of you, my child, today. My vision showed me you'd receive not one, but both gifts of our ancestors, and you would balance the world of Good VS Evil. You, however, my dear, are there to help an Other World creature reach redemption from The Powers That Be-the ones who give me visions. He is their Champion._

_I'm so sorry you get these gifts, Cordy, but you are a very bright and insightful girl. You were Chosen for a reason. Embrace it, my dear, please. Don't let my death be in vain. _("Thanks for the guilt and pressure, Gram," Cordelia grinned to herself.)_ You should receive your gifts soon and it will help. They will show you you're Watcher and the Champion._

_I love you forever,_

_Grandma Evelyn Thomas_

Cordelia sighed, but believed her dear grandmother. She put her items in her backpack so she can look at them all later. "Is it even worth wearing these sort of clothes, then?" She asked herself.

In five minutes, Cordelia changed her outfit again, into something more casual, just in case.

Cordelia walked to her bedroom door ready to leave, until she felt a slight throbbing on her forehead. "Ow," She groaned and held her dresser as the throbbing intensified to sharp stabs that made her want to scream. Instead she bit her lip-at least she hope she was-as images flashed across her vision, vibrant and emotional.

She saw Angel, Buffy's newest crush, who was also a Vampire. It showed him over and over in different scenarios, including her and another man that looked almost like Giles, except the man was younger. They were both fighting alongside her.

She stayed in the one position as her vision passed. She gripped the dresser, her knuckles white, as the pain finally passed. She sighed and got up slowly.

Just as she reached the door again though, another vision happened, making her cry out as she fell down. She experienced less pain this time, but showed more images of her. She was fighting vampires, demons; anything evil…you name it.

Finally, her vision passed, letting her stand. Cordelia grit her teeth as she stood and opened the door, making sure no more visions. _It was probably because she wanted to leave, that why those visions happened. Great, now I'm a Slayer as well, and Angel is the Champion! Wonder if he knows..._Cordelia broke her thoughts as she climbed into her Dad's Mercedes.

"What took you so long?" Her Dad asked.

"Sorry, but I needed to change again," Cordelia answered as she stared out the window. She realized she needs to tell Giles and Buffy, and maybe they can help her.

Her Dad looked at her. "That's the first time I seen you wear casual," He commented as he drove.

_That's because I need to._Cordelia thought. "Yeah, well, I thought I'd go for a different image this year,"

To say Christopher Chase was shocked was an understatement. He was bewildered at his daughter's change. He knew she was a snob and hoped she would grow out of it.

"Daddy, I was only a snob because it's better to be lonely around others, than your self," Cordelia explained. She knew what her parents thought of her.

"I see," He replied as he pulled to the curb of her school. "Then, why did you change your mind?" He turned to her. He saw her pause as she unbuckled herself.

_Does he even know about my__mother's side of the family?_ "Um, well, honestly, because a girl named Buffy Summers should me how much of a snob I've been," She answered, a little honest. Buffy did show her being nice has its perks, and it's not lonely.

"I'm glad," Her Dad told her. "See you after school, honey,"

"If I have plans, I'll call," Cordelia promised. "Bye, Daddy," She got out of the car and walked into her school, feeling everyone's gaze on her. She was nervous. She was scared. She was excited. She needs Giles and Buffy now.

Cordelia was wishing and hoping she would not run into her 'friends' as she walked to her locker to retrieve her first class items. She had her grandmother's letters and notebooks in there, along with the _Vampyre_ book.

Cordelia glanced around, again hoping and wishing, but noticed other people's gazes, especially Xander and Willow. She ducked and half ran, half walked to the library.

She pushed the doors opened and ran in, hoping he was alone. She noticed the empty library and musky smell of books. "Giles!" She called. Her voice cracked a bit. _Okay, so I'm scared. I have every right to be._

Giles came out of his office in a hurry, hearing a student's distressed call. "Cordelia? What is it?"

At once, she burst into tears. She didn't mean to.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rupert Giles was having a normal morning with his tea as he read some text, hoping it will tell him who may be the next Slayer. After all, his Slayer did die for a few moments.

Then he heard a student call him and he ran out, noticing the distress in her voice. He was surprised to see it was Cordelia and even more surprised she started to cry.

Quickly, he got to the girl and led her to a chair, getting her a washcloth and cold water. She took it gratefully, even saying thanks. _Okay, definitely something weird going on. _"Cordelia, what is wrong?"

Silently, Cordelia pulled her backpack and emptied it on the table. The first thing he noticed was the _Vampyre _book. _Impossible, I was just reading it!_ Then she put everything back away, except the book, a few letters and notebooks.

"Giles…something is happening to me," She sniffed, but calmed down.

"Like what?" He sat opposite her.

BRRRING!

That was the first call bell.

Giles waved it off. "I'll write you a note. Talk to me,"

"I…I finally opened a letter my grandmother left me and it left me quite speechless and this morning she was right," Cordelia began. "The letter said my family was Seers and Slayers for centuries,"

Giles' mouth opened. _She's a Slayer?_

"Also in the letter, my grandmother said she had a vision of me," She broke off here.

Giles gave her another glass of water so she can continue. "What kind?" He asked softly.

"You believe me?" She was hopeful.

"Of course," Giles replied. _This is certainly real, especially her tears._

"She had a vision of me…getting both gifts," Cordelia whispered, looking at him through her thick lashes.

"Both gifts?" He asked. "A Seer and a Slayer," Now he was beginning to understand. "You had a vision this morning, didn't you? Explaining and showing what you are,"

She nodded. "It also showed me that I have…a Champion,"

"A Champion?" Giles asked, confused.

"The Powers That Be chose him. He's my other half basically," She explained in a rush. She was not going to tell him who, until it was crucial to.

"Who?" He asked, intrigued. He never met a Seer, never mind a Seer and Slayer.

"I'd rather not say right now," She whispered. "But I did see my Watcher,"

Giles was shocked. He was not her Watcher. "Did you see his name?"

She shook her head. "I didn't even see when he'd arrive,"

"Do you want me to call the Watcher's Council?" Giles offered.

"You can do that?" Again, her voice was hopeful.

Giles was sad. _This was probably how Buffy reacted._ "Of course. But you should go to class,"

She nodded, grabbing her bag. "Would you like to read the letter and notebooks?"

"Just the notebooks. Letters are personal," Giles answered. "And you can keep the text. I have my own,"

She nodded, standing to leave.

"Oh, and come here after school. I want you to go with Buffy on patrol, after I train you a bit," Giles explained, handing her a note.

"Okay," Cordelia answered as she took the note. "See you later, then,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia grumbled as her teacher of her English class kept her behind to talk. She had to go see Giles and Buffy. Good thing she told her Dad her plans already.

"Do you understand, Cordelia?" Ms. Smythe asked the girl. Ms. Smythe thought the girl looked different lately and she was even acting differently.

"Yes, Ms. Smythe," Cordelia answered. "I'll even review,"

Ms. Smythe smiled. "Good. Have a nice evening, Cordelia,"

"You too," Cordelia called as she raced out the door. _Crap, I am so late! Giles is going to kill me!_ She ran to the library and burst in with a low crash. "Oops! Sorry, Giles, but Ms. Smythe needed to talk to me," She apologized as she caught her breath, coming to stand at the table. The whole gang was there, even Jenny.

"Cordelia?" Buffy asked. "What are you doing here?" Her green eyes were suspicious.

Cordelia hesitated.

Giles took over. "Cordelia came to me this morning. She has a very serious situation," He explained.

Cordelia hated the stares she was receiving. Xander was staring at her, open mouthed. Willow was also staring, but with a glare. Buffy and Jenny just stared.

"I need you to stand up here with me to show them the proof," Giles told Cordelia.

She sighed and stood beside Giles, staring at the Scooby Gang.

"Today, Cordelia came to me to tell me something," Giles began. "She just found out that she's a Seer and a Slayer…because of her ancestors,"

"What?" Buffy exclaimed, sitting upright.

"I thought Buffy was the Slayer?" Xander demanded. He hoped bringing her back to life kept her a Slayer.

"What is a Seer?" Willow asked, curious.

"A Seer and Slayer? My, God," Jenny whispered.

Cordelia just shrunk back.

"Enough," Giles replied, quite angrily. "She has proof as I said, but you would mostly have to take her word,"

They all quieted down.

"Now, I am going to train her a bit for today until her Watcher arrives," Giles replied. "Buffy, I was hoping you could take her patrolling with you tonight, but if you can't, please tell me,"

Buffy thought his request over. She can't be petty. Cordelia is now a Slayer. "Sure, she can come. Of course,"

"What? Buff, I thought we were coming," Xander asked.

"So can Cordelia. Besides, she needs to learn the ropes, now," Buffy told her best friend.

Xander didn't say anything.

"Well, Cordelia, shall we get started?" Giles asked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia, Buffy, Willow, and Xander all walked to a cemetery three hours later, the closest to Sunnydale High. Buffy thought they should start out easy, and Cordelia did prove she was an excellent fighter already and her instinct was good.

"Buff, do you know if there's anything rising?" Xander asked.

"No," She answered. _I can't believe Cordelia Chase is the next Slayer because I died. _"Well, here we are,"

Cordelia glanced around the creepy dark cemetery, hoping for a vampire to shove it up Xander's nose. _Bloody prick._ "I'll start over there," She pointed to the far side of the cemetery.

Buffy followed her finger. "Are you sure?"

Cordelia nodded. "I'll scream," She offered.

"That's all you're good at," Xander replied.

Cordelia narrowed her hazel eyes. "Fuck you," She spat and stalked away.

Willow's eyes widened in surprise at Cordelia's curse,

Buffy glared at Xander. "One of these days, she'll end up saving your life," She turned swiftly and walked. Xander just sighed.

On the other side of the cemetery, Cordelia was grumbling and seething, cursing Xander Harris to hell. She watched graves to see if any dead has risen.

That's when she heard the red head's shrill scream of terror. Sighing, Cordelia started to jog towards them.

SMACK.

Cordelia flew backwards from a fierce slap. She hit the ground, rather painfully. She looked up to see…a huge fucking demon. A huge fucking demon with green skin, green eyes, and…wings? _Oh, shit._ She hurriedly got up.

"You smell like a Slayer…" the demon growled, stepping towards her.

"Really? Because I'm not," Cordelia assured him as she took a step back. That's when she realized she had no weapons. She groaned loudly. "Buffy!" She hollered. "You didn't give me a weapon!"

The demon laughed. "This is too easy,"

She glared. _My first monster would be a demon, not a vampire._ "Yeah, well…" She trailed off.

The demon then reached for her, but she moved to the side, grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards her, flipping him. He landed heavily and surprised. Cordelia then kicked him, and tried running.

Demon guy got up quickly. He was way too hungry to let her go. He caught up to her easily and threw her behind him. She grunted as she hit a gravestone, cracking the stone with her force. "Ah!" She gasped as she felt pain in her shoulder. She looked to her right and noticed it was out of place and hurt. "Shit," she cursed.

The demon actually laughed, well more like bellowed.

Cordelia looked past him to see Buffy fighting three vampires that were trying to get Xander and Willow as well. She looked back at the demon. Gritting her teeth, she stood up. _May as well do my best as I can_.

The demon looked surprised. "What are you doing? You can't kill me,"

"I'm a Slayer. I can try," She ground out. She twisted her arm until it fell back into place, making her scream a little.

The demon growled. "Brat," He ran to her, and she was ready.

WHAM.

Cordelia stared in amazement as the demon was rammed by someone with such force and both fell to the side. The person that rammed into the demon easily snapped his neck, ending his life.

CRACK.

Cordelia was shocked. _Why can't I do that so easily?_ She looked to her savior and nearly choked. It was her Champion, Angel. _Damn, it would be him._ "Angel," She whispered. She was in pain again.

"Cordelia?" He frowned. "Are you okay?"

She gestured listlessly to her shoulder. "I don't think I snapped it into place correctly," She was still whispered.

Angel walked up to her and felt her shoulder. He winced. _No, definitely not connected into place right. _"Hang on,"

She nodded.

SNAP.

"Augh!" Cordelia wailed, falling to her knees, Angel grabbing her. "Fuck that hurt!"

Angel nodded. "That means it's correct," He told her, still holding her.

"Angel…how did you find me?" She asked, confused. "And thank you,"

"I smelled fear and hurt," Angel answered. "You were the hurt,"

She nodded. _Is this the time I tell him what I am? Is this…like a freaking sign? I think so. Darn._

"So, a Slayer, huh?" He asked, lifting her up and carrying her bridal style.

"You heard that, huh?" She was still whispering. The injury to her back and shoulder hurt her. She wasn't used to that kind of pain.

"Yes," He answered. "Anything else I should know?" He smiled jokingly.

Cordelia hesitated. Angel stopped at her hesitation. Buffy and the others were just up ahead, finishing the last vampire.

"What is it?" He asked.

_When has he ever smiled anyways?_ She wondered. "Um, well, you see…" She coughed.

Angel frowned and tilted his head to the side. She was _really _hesitating now.

She sighed deeply. "You can't tell Buffy," she warned.

He nodded. He can keep anything from her. Buffy broke up with him anyways.

"Okay, I'm a Seer and I had two visions earlier this morning," She began. "One showed that I'm a Slayer and the other…"

"Yes…?" Angel swallowed everything she said in stride. Mind you, he was very shocked.

"Showed me that The Powers That Be chose a Champion for me to guide and my Watcher…and we were all fighting side by side," She finished quickly.

"So, who is the Champion?" Angel asked, walking back to Buffy and her friends.

"Is she okay?" Buffy called. "If not, Giles will kill me,"

Angel looked at Cordelia. "She's going to be okay," He called back to her.

"You," Cordelia whispered.

"Me what?" Angel asked, still walking. They were so close to Buffy and the rest now.

"My Champion,"

Angel stopped and looked down at the girl in his arms, who was looking at her hands. "Me? They chose me?"

She nodded. "They want you to receive…your redemption,"

Angel was quiet as they continued walking again.

_At least he hasn't killed me or snapped yet._ Cordelia was still in his arms, when her head began to feel heavy, and the beginning of a vision happening. "No," She whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

Angel looked down, wondering why she whispered no. She had her eyes tightly closed and she seemed to be biting her mouth.

She felt the tingle, then the throb, and finally, the sharp stabs. She twisted in Angel's embrace, trying hard not to scream. That was until she saw a gray demon with claws attack a family, quite brutally. There was blood, guts, skin, and bones everywhere. Cordelia felt the pain and fear as she screamed and twisted in Angel's embrace.

"What's happening?" She heard Angel yell, quite closely to her. She felt his iron arms tighten around her.

"Cordy, Cordy! What do you see?" Buffy yelled, trying to bring the screaming girl back to earth. Buffy remembered what Giles and Jenny told her how Cordelia will look as she received a vision.

"That's a vision?" Xander was horrified.

"This is a vision!" Angel yelled at the others. "Why is it so painful?"

Finally the pain and vision subsided as she saw the address. She had seen Angel battling the demon. "Angel…" She whispered. Now her voice was even worse, thanks to her screaming.

"What is it? What am I killing and where?" He asked urgently. He wasn't going to question her after she just proved what she said, twice. He was her Champion and that was that. Although, becoming friends first would have made it so much easier.

"What do you mean, you?" Buffy demanded.

Angel bent to whisper to Cordelia. "She doesn't know?"

"No," Cordelia breathed. "Angel, you need to go to 136 Crescent Drive. Big gray, claw demon killing family,"

"I can't leave you," He replied, looking around. He then just stood up and took Cordelia with him. He ran faster and faster until he reached their destination. Cordelia watched, but got woozy and closed her eyes.

Angel gently placed Cordelia on the grass with her eyes closed, but she can still hear the screams, the fighting, and finally the CRACK of a broken neck.

"Angel!" She tried yelling. She hoped her Champion was still alive.

"I'm okay," He groaned. She slowly turned to look at him. He was lying in the driveway, bleeding a bit. "Family is inside,"

She crawled to him, her head hurting, but she slowly regained her strength back. _I have to get my strength back to help Angel. _She then stood slowly. "We need to go to Giles for first aid," She whispered.

"Cordelia…how the hell can you even move?" He asked, slowly getting up so they can lean on each other.

"My Champion is injured. How do you think?" She muttered, putting his right arm around her, and put her left arm around his waist. "Come on…walk with me,"

"I always wanted to walk a beautiful lady," Angel joked.

She laughed lightly. "And I always wanted to walk with a soulful vampire," She quipped, making him chuckle a little.

They walked in silence until they reached the school.

"That felt forever," Angel muttered. He was still bleeding, but not so much.

"Angel, have you ever laughed or joked in Buffy's presence?" Cordelia asked.

"She never gave me the choice," He answered.

"What a bitch," Cordelia whispered.

Angel chuckled.

"Won't you need blood to replenish all that you lost?" She asked, looking at him.

"I don't drink blood in front of them. They hate it," He answered stiffly. That was one of the arguments Buffy used. He was a vampire.

"Well, duh! You're a vampire!" Cordelia exclaimed opening the school doors.

Angel raised his eyebrow at her answer. Normal people are scared. _Then again she is a Slayer now_.

"Well, I'm just going to have to get you blood later on our way home," Cordelia declared angrily. _Pathetic Buffy can't stomach this, even as a Slayer_.

Angel again looked at her in surprise. _She's the first human to feel like this to me._ _The Powers That Be chose well._

"I want to be your best friend, Angel," Cordelia smiled up at him.

"My best friend?" He asked. "But…vampire!" He pointed to himself.

Cordelia made a face. "I know, but we're going to be in this together anyways, until I die or you reach redemption,"

Angel realized she was right and wouldn't mind a friend like Cordelia. "Remember, I walk a thin line, Cordy,"

Cordelia knew this. All good vampires did. "I know, Angel," She smiled. "Thanks for using my friend nickname,"

Angel grinned. He was happy.

They were both going be honest with each other, no matter how brutal.

They finally reached the library doors to hear a little yelling inside. They pushed the doors open and walked in.

Silence ensued and everyone turned to them.

"Angel!"

"Cordelia!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey guys," Cordelia sighed as she sat down at the table. She saw Jenny rush to the office and back out again with a first aid kit. "Sorry to ditch, but a vision called,"

"See?" Buffy pointed at Cordelia. "I _told_ you she had a vision! I'd never leave her!" She griped at Giles.

Giles was shocked. "So, you were injured and still went for the vision without backup?" His voice was scolding.

Jenny cleaned the blood on Cordelia and bandaged the wound on her shoulder. Cordelia winced at the alcohol pain. "First of all, I have no choice when a vision comes," She snapped at Giles. "Secondly, Angel was with me," She pointed to the panting, bleeding soulful vampire. "Thirdly, we're fine!"

They looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hey, I said fine, not awesome," She muttered, looking at Angel. He was still sitting, holding his wounded stomach. "Is anyone going to stitch the vampire that is bleeding out? Or get him any blood?"

No one responded.

Cordelia sighed and stood up. She snatched the kit and went on her knees in front of Angel. "Fine, I'll do it," She opened the kit and got the gauze, crème, and band aid ready. She knew she'd need a big one, two big ones. "Okay, shirt off," She replied. "I need to get at your front and back,"

Angel sighed, but did so. He winced in pain, but said nothing.

"Can someone get me warm water and a wash cloth?" Cordelia asked.

Jenny had shook out of her stupor and got what Cordelia needed. She handed it to the brunette and stood to the side. "Need any help, Cor?"

"Nah, not right now," Cordelia answered as she carefully cleaned the wound in front. There was three long deep gashes and his skin peeled. She sighed. "Okay, I need stitching tools,"

"What?" Angel asked. "Hell no!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the vampire.

"What?" He noticed their gazes. "It hurts!"

Cordelia smirked. "Angel, I need to stitch it, or you will bleed out,"

He looked into her hazel eyes.

"Don't you trust me?"

He sighed but nodded and sat back.

So Cordelia continued quietly as the gang talked in the back, occasionally handing her items she can't reach. She finished the front, rather squeamish. _Need to drink water before I throw up_. "Ahem, can someone please bring me cold water before I yak?"

Angel winced. "Is it that bad?"

"Oh, yeah, Broody," Cordelia answered, standing up and studying her handy work. "Okay, now we do the back and get you some yummy blood,"

"Uh, Cordy, are you sure you should do that?" Xander finally asked, upset at the whole situation. "I mean, you know he is a vampire, right?"

Cordelia looked at Xander in shock. "Really? Well, gosh darn, I didn't even know!" She smirked at Xander and drank the water Giles handed her. "Thanks,"

"I think what Xander meant," Buffy glared at her male best friend. "Is would you like back up to pick up his blood?" She barely kept her dinner down as she thought of blood for vampires.

Cordelia studied the blonde. _Is she truthful or just trying to be helpful?_ She noticed Giles' encouraging smile. "No, I'm sure my vampire and I will be fine," She answered before realizing what she called Angel. _Oops._

"Thanks Cordy," Angel smiled. "I need your leaning shoulder,"

Buffy nearly died at Angel's smile. _He never smiled at me like that._

After a few moments, Cordelia had finished both sides of Angel and cleaned herself up. Giles came up to her as Angel put his shirt back on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Giles asked. He didn't even know why she wanted to help in the first place.

"Yes, Giles," She sighed in annoyance. "I can't have my champion die before he even…" Her voice trailed off as she put her hand over her mouth. _Shit, I told him Angel is my champion!_

Giles looked at Cordelia. "Your champion? Angel is your champion?" His voice was aghast. "Unbelievable,"

"See?" She threw her arms up. "This is why I didn't even want to tell you!"

"Cordelia, this is Angel. The once merciless Angelus," Giles pleaded with her.

"Giles, I have no choice," She snapped. "Besides, he needs a friend, just as much as I do," She stalked to Angel in anger. "Let's go," She whispered and led him away. "See you all tomorrow,"

"Cordelia!" Giles called as the two left. "Well, shit. I hope she can handle herself,"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked as the teenagers got ready to leave as well.

Cordelia walked out of the school with Angel at her heels. "Where do we have to go? Is it close to my home?"

"Actually, yes it is. We can pick up my blood and take you home," Angel answered, noticing her agitated face. "Are you agitated because what Giles said?"

She spun to him. "You heard that?" Her eyes were round. She hoped Angel wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Vampire," He pointed to himself, smiling.

"Right," She nodded and began walking. "Yeah, it is. I don't like the way people treat you…even if you were a merciless Angelus,"

"You know what I was and did, right?" Angel asked. "Maybe Giles is right,"

"I know," Cordelia answered. "But…I can't really explain. I just feel the need to be with you," She shrugged.

Angel was surprised. _She wants to be with me, even after knowing how merciless I was_. He noticed they reached Willy's bar. "Wait, this is where I have to go,"

She stopped and looked at the seedy bar. _And this is close to my home? Weird._ "I thought we would go to the buther's shop or something,"

"Ain't open," He smiled. "Come on," He put his arm around her and led her down the stairs to the bar. He was surprised how calm she was. The doors opened and smoke invaded their nostrils, making Cordelia cough slightly. The place was dark as demons played rowdy and sang horrible.

Cordelia kept her groan and sigh in herself. She couldn't let these demons know she was scared. _Then again, they can probably smell it._ She walked with Angel up to the counter, his arm still around her. The bartender was a very pale man with bluish veins and purple tattoo's. _Is this Willy?_

"Where's Willy?" Angel asked the bartender.

_Guess not._ Cordelia thought.

"Business trip to L.A.," The bartender answered. "What can I get you?"

"I need my regular. Name's Angelus," Angel replied.

Cordelia furrowed her brows. _His name is Angel though._

The bartender looked down in front of him for a moment before smiling. "Hang on, Angelus, while I go get your supply," He left.

Cordelia did nothing except wait in silence with Angel.

"Angelus, man, you owe me money," A demon walked up to Angel confidently.

"I do, do I?" Angel asked. He pushed Cordelia behind him slightly. "For what? Cause I'd remember an ugly face like yours,"

Demon guy growled. "Why you little fucker," He reached for Angel and threw him down on the floor.

Cordelia gasped. _His wounds! Shit, his wounds!_

Sure enough, blood pooled underneath Angel.

"Well, what's this?" Demon guy asked. "Your bleeding, Angelus,"

Angel laughed.

Everyone looked surprised.

"Why are you laughing?" Demon guy asked. "You have no Slayer to help,"

Angel just laughed harder. Cordelia took that as her cue.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bartender just came back with blood supply just as the brunette Angelus came in with, jumped the demon's back and snapped his neck effortlessly.

SNAP. CRACK.

Everyone froze as the demon fell from Cordelia's hands. Cordelia stared in shock at her hands as she realized what she had just done. She had just killed a demon…finally!

"Wahoo!" Cordelia whooped. "I was wondering how long it would take me to kill one finally!" She breathed relief and helped Angel off the floor.

"Thanks for saving my ass," Angel grinned. "And that, demons, is why I laughed. I was in no danger and never will be. I ain't Angelus for no reason," He laughed as he paid his purchase.

No demons spoke in fear of the fiery brunette who was laughing and exclaiming until they both left the bar. There was a collective sigh of relief from every demon.

The bartender looked at the demon. "Great, just great,"

"Did you see that?" Cordelia laughed as she walked up the stairs to the sidewalk. "I so killed that demon!"

"I did," Angel smiled. "Hang on. I really need blood before I toppled over," They stopped as he hurriedly drank. Cordelia watched fascinated as he went to his vampire face to drink blood.

"You look different, except for your eyes," She commented.

Angel threw the empty jar away. "Cordy, why are you watching me eat?"

"I'm fascinated,"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's late enough already," He pulled her with him as they began walking to the rich part of town.

"Thanks for a fun evening, Angel," Cordelia smiled. "Literally, everything was fun, even my injuries,"

Angel smiled. "No problem, Cordy,"

They walked quietly, both listening. Angel wasn't taking any chances of anything after Cordelia, just in case they were followed way back there.

"This is me," Cordelia smiled at a large gate.

Angel stared, impressed. "Nice,"

"Thank you," She opened the gate. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, I have to heal," Angel told her backing up.

"Oh, okay," She ran to Angel and hugged him tightly. When she let go, she kissed his cheek. "Night best friend!" She called as ran up her driveway. "And you're invited in my house whenever!"

Angel smiled incredulous as she yelled his invitation as she went home. He walked back towards his mansion, smiling the whole way. "Extraordinary girl," He liked the feeling of the kiss on his cheek from her, especially from a beautiful Cordelia.

Cordelia grinned the whole way into her house. She couldn't resist kissing his cheek and inviting him in her home. _Besides, he is my best friend._ Then again, Cordelia couldn't deny that he was seriously attractive and nice.

BREAK!


	2. Some Assembly Required

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and never will. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. Joss Whedon and the rest of the cast own the real story lines.

I start new chapters with full names for my characters. Hope it doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Some Assembly Required

"Did you guys see my dance moves the other night?" Buffy Summers asked her patrol friends, Cordelia Chase and Angel. The blonde, blue eyed teenager's voice was half teasing and half wondering.

Cordelia made a face behind her new friend. "You mean with Harris? Buffy, that dance was so sexy; I'm surprised you guys didn't begin to hump on the dance floor!" She laughed. Cordelia could remember distinctly the dance Buffy was talking about. It was suppose to make Angel jealous, but he just sat next to Cordelia, talking. She had seen Buffy leave, disappointed and sad. Part of Cordelia was hoping her hunky best friend didn't fall for the blonde Slayer's moves.

"Cordy!" Buffy laughed. "Besides, you got to make them work for it," She side glanced at Angel as she hinted.

"Yeah, cause Xander would work for _it_," Cordelia replied sarcastically. "That boy would have sex with you as soon as he can, no working!"

Buffy snorted. "Yeah, right," She hoped Cordelia was wrong. She'd rather have the handsome Angel.

Angel inwardly sighed. _Oh, God, this is hard. Wasn't I here for patrol only?_ "Girls, aren't we here for patrol?"

Cordelia smiled at her friend's hopeless face. "Angel, we need to pass the time and quietness with talking," She assured him, holding his arm.

Angel glanced down at his best friend. "Must we?"

Cordelia smiled her hazel eyes bright.

Neither noticed Buffy's narrowed green gaze at the brunette.

Cordelia couldn't believe her life now. If she was asked did she had a normal life two weeks ago, then she would answer yes. Now, she's a Slayer and a Seer, two important being's. Apparently, Cordelia was destined as her whole family was, since the beginning of time, Slayer's and Seer's, sometimes alternating.

Angel was now her Champion as well, as she learned in her vision. Now she just needed to wait for her own Watcher.

Sure, she got hurt on the job, but it was expected. Her only console was that her parents never knew, and Angel was by her side no matter what.

BRING. BRING.

Startled a bit, she snatched her phone out of her pocket in hatred for scaring her. "Hello?"

"Could only be our babysitter," Buffy's voice was sarcastic. She didn't like Giles' new girlfriend, the school computer teacher, Jenny Calendar.

"Buffy," Angel warned. "Giles loves her, and he's your Watcher and friend,"

"Hi, Cordy," Jenny's voice on the other line called to her. "How's patrol?"

"Quiet so far," Cordelia answered, looking up to the night sky as the stars glittered, purposely ignoring the bickering two.

"I know, I know," Buffy sighed, kicking a rock. She stopped to stare at the sky in contemplate as Cordelia and Angel continued on. _I wonder if I told my mother I'm a Slayer, would our relationship go for the better._

"Good. Listen, Cordelia some guy is here, saying he's your…Watcher?" Jenny's voice was suspicious. "I'm looking at him now and he seems a bit…dangerous for a Watcher,"

"My Watcher is there? Yay!" Cordelia exclaimed, genuinely happy. "I always wanted one!"

"Cordelia. Dangerous?" Jenny scolded.

"I can assure you, I am not dangerous," a voice huffed on the other line.

"Was that my Watcher?" She asked.

"Yes," Jenny sighed.

"He's probably not dangerous," Angel whispered to Cordelia.

Cordelia agreed. "How can you hear?" She whispered to the vampire.

Angel pointed to himself. "Vampire,"

Cordelia giggled a little before speaking to Jenny. "Jenny, he's-Augh!" Cordelia exclaimed as she fell into an open hole, her cell phone landing in the dirt as she fell in the open coffin.

"Cordelia?" Jenny called when she heard the girl's distressed exclamation. She heard mumbles, like she was shoved in a coat. "Cordy?"

"Cordy!" Angel called running back. Buffy ran forwards after seeing her fall. They both reached her at the same time. Cordelia was lying in a coffin, sighing.

"Are you okay? Hurt?" Angel asked as he bent to help her. "Where is your cell?"

Cordelia shook her head as she sat up. "No, I'm fine," She assured Angel. "My phone is…" She trailed off as she dug around for her phone.

"Okay, since she's fine," Buffy began, and then laughed hard. "Oh, God, that was so funny from my point of view!"

Cordelia giggled a little. "Yea, it was funny. Even funnier was when I was on a phone,"

Buffy let out more laughter and Angel began to smile at Cordelia's predicament.

"Jenny? You still there?" Cordelia called into her phone. She blew on it and wiped the dirt off.

"Cordelia," Jenny's voice was of relief. "You're okay,"

Cordelia chuckled a bit. "All good and fine. I'll explain more when we get back,"

Jenny agreed and hung up the phone.

"Why is there an open grave?" Buffy questioned as she looked around. "Did the vampire's actually clean up after themselves,"

"I highly doubt that," Angel answered. He grabbed Cordelia's extended hand.

Cordelia pushed herself a bit, but stopped when she noticed something. "Oh, my, God…" She gasped as she stared at the flattened grass from the grave.

"What?" Angel and Buffy followed her gaze. They noticed the flattened grass.

"The body was dragged," Cordelia whispered. She blinked back tears at the cruelty of this. "Was it a male or female?" She asked as Angel hoisted her up. She clung to him, until she got her bearings back.

"The name seems female," Buffy mumbled as she studied the gravestone. "It says Amelia Doherty,"

"Definitely female," Cordelia agreed.

"Let's head back, girls," Angel replied and they began walking back to the high school. "Besides, we need to meet the new Watcher,"

Both girls agreed and followed.

Cordelia noticed a cut on her hand, and tried to dry the blood.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alexander 'Xander' Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Jenny Calendar, and Rupert Giles were sitting at the table in the library, listening to Cordelia's Watcher describe his life. The Watcher's name is Wesley Wyndame Price.

"I know your father," Giles replied.

Wesley's demanour changed. "Yes, well, who doesn't?" He turned away mumbling.

Jenny elbowed Giles. "Don't make him mad. He may be dangerous,"

Giles sighed. "Jenny, I know him,"

"You do?"

Giles nodded.

"Oh. Okay,"

"So, how did you learn about Cordelia?" Willow asked. "I mean, she's not my best friend, but she's a friend,"

Wesley smiled. "I'm not here to harm Cordelia,"

"Good," Willow smiled and looked back at the book she was reading.

Xander studied the English guy and felt anger. He saved Buffy, so why is there a new Slayer and Watcher, changing everything? "Why are you here? I saved Buffy! She should still be the Slayer!"

Silence ensued.

Everyone knew Xander was feeling guilt for not being there in time and was hoping nothing would change.

"Yes, well, she still died, Mr. Harris," Wesley replied. "And I'm not here for your pettiness. I'm here for a Slayer who is also now a Seer. A girl who is terrified at the prospect and she may never show it. I'm her friend and Watcher,"

Xander looked down ashamed.

The library doors were then pushed open as Angel, Cordelia, and Buffy entered talking. Cordelia had a slight limp and was leaning on Angel.

"What happened to you, Cordy?" Willow asked.

"I fell in an open grave," She answered and sat down gingerly beside Willow.

"An open grave?" Giles asked, standing up. "Vampire's?"

"I don't think so," Angel answered, standing by Cordelia. Buffy tried to stand close to Angel, and Xander noticed, feeling jealousy and anger.

"Why do you say that?" Jenny asked.

"The body was dragged from the grave," Buffy answered.

"Grave robbers?" Giles eyes were alight. "How new and exciting,"

"I know you meant to say eww and disturbing," Buffy made a face at her Watcher.

"Ah, yes, of course," Giles took his glasses off, feeling weird that Buffy made him realize what he just said.

"Ms. Chase?" Wesley asked.

"Yes?" Cordelia asked looking at the younger version of Giles. He was handsome, but not more handsome than Angel. _Where did that come from? Am I falling for my friend, who I just met?_

"I'm Wesley Wyndame Price, your Watcher," Wesley smiled and shook her hand.

"Hello. Wesley, this is Angel, my vampire friend," Cordelia introduced. "You probably know him as Angelus,"

Buffy's mouth opened as everyone else gasped. Giles scolded her quietly.

Wesley froze after shaking Angel's hand. _This is the most unforgivable monster, here by the Slayer's side? Is he trustworthy or trying to kill her by knowing her?_ "Well, hello Mr….Angel,"

Angel nodded, noticing his change in heartbeat and aura feeling. "I really am her friend, even if I do go back to Angelus,"

Wesley nodded stiffly. "Good to know,"

Everyone's mouths dropped open at Angel speaking about Angelus nonchalantly.

Cordelia smiled. "So, are you guys going to check out the grave? I'll stay here and bind my ankle,"

Everyone was surprised Cordelia didn't remark about what Angel said. Buffy was determined to talk to the brunette about it later. They can't have an evil dangerous vampire loose in the world, again. _Wait…does anyone even know how Angel will become Angelus_? Buffy frowned at her thought.

"Sure, I want to see it," Willow got up, breaking the tense atmosphere. Everyone else followed suit.

Xander followed the others and glanced back to see the beautiful brunette put her leg up on a chair.

Angel followed, unsure if he should leave Cordelia.

"So, tell me about yourself, Wes," Cordelia replied as she iced her ankle first.

"Well, I'm English born," Wesley began. "Raised in England as well as I went to school to become a Watcher…it usually takes your whole life, at least that's what my father told me," Wesley's voice became bitter.

Cordelia thinned her lips and began to bind her leg innocently. She knew that tone very well. Angel gets the same tone when he talks about his dad…or when he tries to. Cordelia tries to get him to open up so she can help him heal.

"So you just got out of your English life?" Cordelia asked as she finished.

"Yes, so thank you," Wesley smiled teasingly.

Cordelia chuckled. "You're welcome for my terrible time,"

"How are you handling all this?"

"It's hard, but I have Angel," Cordelia smiled. "I mean this gig is painful, but visions are even more painful,"

"I can imagine," Wesley nodded. "But, no offense, why Angel?"

"Because he's my champion," Cordelia answered, standing up.

"You're champion?" He asked helping her walk a little. "I bet you'll walk easier soon,"

"Yes, he's been chosen by the Powers That Be to receive his redemption," She answered Wesley as they left the library.

"He's going to receive his redemption?" Wesley began to wonder if he's being to hard on judging the vampire with a soul. The walked down the long hall to the front doors of the school.

"Yes," Cordelia nodded. They were in the parking lot finally. "Oh, there's my convertible. Where's your car?" She asked.

"Right there," He pointed to a grey Rolls Royce.

Cordelia's mouth dropped open. "Why do you have a Rolls Royce?"

"I always wanted one," Wesley smiled. "So, where shall we meet again tomorrow?"

"Probably here again, at the library. Come anytime," Cordelia answered. "Night, Wes," She walked to her car.

"Night, Cordelia," Wesley called as he started up his car. He drove away slowly, honking his horn.

Cordelia smiled and dug out her keys.

SHUFFLE.

Cordelia froze. _What was that?_

SHUFFLE.

Cordelia felt fear and dropped her keys with a hard jingle. _Shit. No way._ She bent down quickly to retrieve her keys. _What if it's the grave robber that needs live girls now?_ She reached for her keys when she saw a pair of shoes beside her car.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ She held her gasp. She got up quickly and ran as fast as she could. _Shit, the grave robber is here! Angel, where are you?_ She ran down a little alley and noticed a garbage can.

She smiled and jumped in, holding her breath and blinking back tears as the stink got in her eyes. _Oh, God, this is gross._ She closed the lid slowly and waited as she heard footsteps go by. _Thank God…I don't want to sit in this stink tank any longer._

She cautiously opened and browsed the area. Seeing no one she opened the lid slowly and pushed it all the way quietly. She turned around to get out.

"AUGH!" She screamed when she saw a face right in front of her and backed up. _Oh, fuck, he got me!_

"Cordy, it's me!" The face called and leaned into the light.

_Angel?_ "Angel?" She asked. Her heart rate started to slow down finally. She gasped as she caught her breath.

"Cordy…what are you doing in the dumpster?" Angel was bemused.

"Me? Well, I thought you were the grave robber," She answered as she began to breathe. "You were right in front of me and scared me,"

"Sorry. I should have called your name," Angel tried to help her out.

"That would have helped," She sighed. She felt a tugging in her shirt. "Hold on, my shirt is caught on something," She told him and reached down. She felt something cold and tugged it off. "Ah, there we are," She smiled and lifted it up to show Angel.

Both gaped at the object in her hand.

"Ohhhh," Cordelia moaned and threw it.

"Is that…a hand?" Angel asked, horrified. "Cordelia, get out. There may be more in there,"

Cordelia jumped and tried to scramble out. Angel felt pity and helped her. She started to clean herself off as Angel looked in the garbage.

"Do you have any idea how gross it is you're looking for bodies?" Cordelia asked her friend.

"Yes, but these girls are now ripped out of heaven because some jack off is cutting their bodies apart," Angel told her. His voice was angry.

Cordelia shook her head as her former self came through. _What the hell, Cordy? He's right. Quit being so petty._ "I'm sorry, Angel, that was former me,"

"I wasn't mad about that, Cordy. I'm mad that there are sicko's out there that do this to women who should be dead," Angel answered, his voice went soft. "I'm sorry you thought I was mad at you,"

Cordelia laughed. "Let's just forget about it now,"

Angel smiled. "Agreed,"

There were long minutes of silence as Angel browsed more. Cordelia sat quietly, contemplating life.

_My life is changing fast and I don't even know if it's for the better. I'm a Slayer and Seer who wants to tell her parents desperately. I wish grandma was here…she'd help me though this. She was the best person in my life. _Cordelia felt sadness at her grandmother's murder, and no one had leads at all. _There was so much blood. Whoever killed her did it in rage. Probably tried to stop our lineage._

"Oh, wow," Angel muttered finally.

"What?" She was leaning against the garbage can.

"There are at least three different butchered women in here," Angel's voice was anger as Cordelia felt horror.

"That's disgusting," Cordelia murmured her hand over her mouth.

"Let's go back to the library to tell the others when they arrive," Angel told her, leading her away as she looked back.

She felt sadness for the women that were butchered horribly.

"Who would dig up graves and butcher them?" Cordelia asked Angel as they walked into the school.

"I'm thinking sicko's or vampire zombies," Angel answered.

"Hm," Cordelia made a noncommittal sound. She felt disgust. "And here I thought I would be going home, since I sent Wesley home,"

Angel smiled sadly. "You can go home. I'll tell the others,"

"No, I'll stay," Cordelia told him. "This is more important,"

They walked to the library and opened the doors. Both were surprised to see the gang back already. They were at the table, talking about the open grave as they wondered what could be the answer.

"So you're thinking zombies? Yeesh," Xander shuddered in horror and disgust.

"It's a theory, Xander," Giles sighed. "Either that or…" His voice trailed off as he wondered what kind of sadistic this could be.

"Or a sadistic?" Angel offered.

They all turned to Cordelia and him.

"Yes," Giles sighed.

"A sadistic in our town? Must be Monday," Cordelia replied snarkily.

Willow smiled. She knew what Cordelia meant. Everyday on the Hellmouth is dangerous enough. "I was thinking Friday,"

Cordelia laughed.

"Girls. This is serious," Giles glared at the two as they quieted to listen.

"We know." Angel told the Watcher. "And it's definitely sadistic,"

Buffy looked at her crush. "How do you know?"

"Because he cuts the bodies and leave them in the trash if he doesn't like them," Angel answered, looking at everyone's reaction. Cordelia shuddered as she remembered. Giles and Jenny sighed in annoyance at the revelation. Buffy and Willow looked down at the library floor while Xander turned to look at Buffy.

_Someone has a crush on the blonde Slayer_. Angel thought as he watched Xander's aura as Xander studied Buffy. _Then again, it is so very obvious_.

"So, how do we find a sadistic?" Cordelia asked.

"Well we need to know a few things: Is it just girls? And why? Who took out suspicious books and for how long? And why are they butchering bodies?" Giles questioned as he thought of his own theories.

"I think it's just girls, because that's what we saw…and they were very much dead," Angel told everyone. "If they want females, they may dig up every grave in Sunnydale,"

"Gross," Buffy whispered.

"Those poor girls," Willow sighed. "Their bodies are being butchered when they should be resting in peace,"

No one spoke as they realized they felt the same as Willow.

"So, we'll come back tomorrow to research. For tonight…go home safely and rest," Giles told everyone. "Let's hope Snyder won't be suspicious at all,"

"I doubt it," Jenny agreed. "Walk me home, Rupert?"

Giles smiled a little. "Sure,"

Cordelia and Angel looked at each other knowingly.

"Well, good night all," Cordelia called as she pulled Angel with her.

"Night," Buffy, Willow, and Xander called back.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia was almost dozing off in her History class because of the night before. She went home to sleep, but had nightmares that wouldn't go away. Nightmares showing her Angel would turn to Angelus and kill everyone, though she was not in the scene. She remembered two blondes, a male and female, and a female brunette by his side. That was until a beautiful brunette came up to the vampire, kissing him as Angelus ignored the blonde and the brunette turned so Cordelia can see who it was. It was herself.

Cordelia again sighed. _That will not happen. It can't since I don't even know how Angel can go back to Angelus. I should read Giles' diaries…or ask him myself_.

She looked to her left and noticed the blonde Slayer also tired as Hell. Xander was behind her, already dozing off. She looked back to Mr. Howards as he droned on and on.

That was when a little buzzing came over the speakers of the school, letting them know the principal was about to speak.

"Attention, students, this is Principal Snyder," the nasal voice drawled. "This year, every student has to do the science fair, no exceptions. So go sign up now in the main hall," He barked. "Then resume your normal class duties,"

Students sighed as they got up to do so.

"Hurry back, students," Mr. Howards called.

"Xander," Cordelia heard Buffy hiss as she left. She walked down the hallway to the stairs to go down. There weren't many students so Cordelia hurried. _Maybe I can go see Wesley after this_. She noticed the willowy redhead there already talking to Chris Epps, Darryl's brother. Cordelia remembered Darryl. She dated him awhile back, no sex, and he was the star quarterback, until an accident took his life.

"Hey," Cordelia greeted the two as she Willow handed her the clipboard, who was trying to read over Chris' shoulder.

"Hey," Both answered.

Chris finally noticed Willow. He smiled. "What are you doing?"

Willow smiled embarrassed. "Well, I want to see what I'm up against. I'm always second place to you,"

Chris chuckled. "You want to know the trick? Do something Mr. Calve can't understand or know,"

Willow nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't even want to do this," Cordelia sighed. She handed the clipboard back to Willow. Willow read it and smirked.

"Is the tomato a fruit or vegetable?" Willow asked.

Cordelia smiled. "I wanted to do something I can finish in a weekend,"

Willow laughed as Chris did.

That was when Chris' friend, Eric, came around the corner taking pictures of all girls with flash. He commented on every shot as he took them.

"I'm going to go to the library. See you there soon?" Cordelia asked Willow.

Willow nodded.

Cordelia smiled. "See you later, Chris," She replied as she turned to leave.

Chris nodded and his smile faded when he seen Eric capture Cordelia's face and how Eric's eyes lit up. He noticed Cordelia try to block her face after the third and fourth shots and commented that the lights were horrible and walked away, smiling gently. Chris felt a pain as he noticed Eric eyeing Cordelia and knew what he was thinking already. _No, I can't…not Cordelia._

"I wouldn't eye Cordelia," Willow warned Chris.

Chris completely forgot all about the redhead. "What? No, I…"

"She has a very protective best friend and bodyguard,"

Chris' eyes widened. _Cordelia has a bodyguard and a best friend? Queen C? Unbelievable._

"Will!" Buffy called as she ran down the stairs, her short hair bobbing. She stopped short when Eric took her picture with a flash. "O…kay," She gave Eric a weird look as he turned to take more pictures. "Will, meeting," Buffy indicated her head to library.

"Oh!" Willow understood. "Cordy is already there," She followed her best friend. "Good luck, Chris,"

"You too, Will," Chris called as he watched them walk away. He turned to see Eric come up to him

"Cordelia is so fine," Eric whistled. "She's beautiful and tall,"

"She's also _alive_," Chris snapped. "I will not kill,"

"You promised him, Chris. You promised him. We'll let him choose," Eric warned as he walked away.

Chris sighed as he followed. _I don't want to kill a beautiful girl like her_. _I don't want to kill any beautiful girl_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Good morning," Cordelia called as she entered the library. The only occupants were Giles and Wesley.

"Morning, Cordelia," Giles greeted as he stared at the computer screen.

"Morning, Ms. Chase," Wesley greeted, looking up from his book.

"Cordelia, Wesley, Cordelia," Cordelia told him as she sat beside Giles. "What you doing?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure out how to use this contraption," Giles grumbled. "We already know it's grave robbers, but I want to see who took out suspicious books,"

"Why?" Cordelia asked, as she pulled the keyboard towards her and began typing quickly, as fast as Willow.

Giles stared at Cordelia in amazement. _Who knew she knew how to use a computer?_ "I thought I'd have to wait for Willow,"

Cordelia scoffed. "Please, I'm also a computer nerd also,"

"Who ever took out suspicious books will be the most likely person responsible," Giles told the brunette Slayer.

Cordelia nodded and began typing more as Willow and Buffy entered. "Where's Harris?"

"Office," Buffy made a face. "He got in trouble falling asleep in class,"

Cordelia laughed.

Willow was staring at Cordelia silently. "You know how to use computers?"

Cordelia nodded as her face was lighted with the computer screen. "I also know how to hack. You learn a lot being alone,"

Willow and Buffy looked down.

"Okay, this is hilarious," Cordelia laughed. "You would not believe who took out books to deal with surgery and the body,"

"Is it our grave robbers?" Buffy asked, sitting on the desk. Willow came up behind Cordelia, beside Buffy.

"I hope not," Cordelia smirked. "I mean, there is only this one, and two more, and that's it,"

"So we have three grave robbers?" Giles was astonished. "Damn." He was worried until the three girls' laughter reached his ears. "What is so funny?"

"Giles…Xander is the third guy!" Buffy laughed as she gasped for breath.

Giles' mouth dropped open until he heard Wesley trying to smother his own laughter. Giles shot a look at the new Watcher as Cordelia smirked.

"What? It's Xander Harris! Even I knew he's not capable and I just met him!' Wesley shrugged. "Until he proves himself, he's a normal teenager with hormones,"

"That's why he got the books," Cordelia remarked snarkily.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"The naked pictures," Cordelia clarified.

Silence.

Then they all burst into loud laughter.

As they all stopped laughing and wiped their eyes, Cordelia began to look up the other two again. Cordelia was shocked. "Oh, my…"

"What?" Giles asked.

"I didn't even suspect them," Cordelia whispered.

"Who?" Buffy leaned over.

_Alexander Harris._

_Christopher Epps._

_ Eric Holland._

"Weren't they just in the hall? Eric was the one taking pictures," Buffy remembered.

"Do you think that's why he was taking pictures?" Willow was horrified. "To take live girls now?"

Everyone felt horror at Willow's words and Wesley wondered what kind of human beings do these things.

"Wait, who?" Giles asked. "Who are we talking about?"

"Chris and Eric,"

Giles thought. "I don't think I know them,"

"Well, they took out the books recently," Cordelia told him typing.

"Should we look in their lockers or just head to their homes and investigate?" Buffy asked. "We being Cordelia and I,"

Giles and Wesley spoke to each other quietly.

"Dibs on Eric's," Cordelia smiled at the blonde.

Buffy stuck out her tongue.

"Okay, forget lockers," Giles told the girls.

"Go to the homes and come right back. It's lunchtime so we'll order you're food for when you get back," Wesley inputted.

Cordelia stood up and followed Buffy out.

"Good luck!" Willow called.

"Thanks!" Both girls called.

"I'm terrified of what they will find, because either way it won't be good," Willow grumbled.

Both Watchers' sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"We can't kill anyone, okay?" Chris told Eric. "I just can't…"

Eric was silent.

"But your promised me, brother," a dead man's voice groaned. "You promised,"

"I know…but there isn't any dead woman with your certain qualities," Chris sighed.

"Are you saying I'm picky?" Darryl growled at his brother.

Chris sighed again. _What have I got myself into? Can't I just be killed by a damn vampire_?

"Well…what do you think of these women, Darryl?" Eric asked, handing him pictures.

Darryl glared at his brother who was still alive and his heart beating. He took the pictures and stopped to stare at one picture. "Is that Cordelia Chase?" His voice was awed. "She seems more beautiful,"

"She is," Eric smiled.

"I want her," Darryl smiled.

"Perfect," Eric grinned as he cut Cordelia's head off to paste on the body. He started to sing 'My Girl' quietly.

"Right, Chris?" Darryl growled.

Chris sighed but nodded.

"Good, go to the factory and get her bed ready. We're doing this tonight," Darryl smiled as he looked at the finished woman.

"Darryl," Chris began.

"You promised," Eric and Darryl reminded Chris.

_Please kill me_. Chris pleaded.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Buffy walked up the walkway to the beautiful Victorian home and knocked. There was silence so she knocked again.

The door sprung open, so she softly pushed the door open as she walked in and noticed a blonde woman sitting in an armchair watching a football game.

"Hello," Buffy called softly, afraid to disturb the woman. She looked to be in a trance. Buffy watched as the woman began to cry softly.

"He took the wrong son," The woman whispered.

Buffy felt pain. This is Chris' and Darryl's mother, who still felt a huge loss for her son. Buffy made her way to a door that warned others not to enter. _Then again, the woman may not need the signs, seeing as she's distraught enough_.

Buffy opened the door and seen stairs. She walked down, realizing this was a basement. As she hit the floor, she stopped. Across from her was a board with pictures of women glued to a body drawn on the board. Certain body parts from different women to create…a woman.

She noticed a table with more pictures and scissors. She stepped forwards and looked down. Her breath was caught as she noticed a picture cut and where it was placed.

"Cordelia," She whispered as she looked at Cordelia's head pasted on the body, after cutting it off from her own body. _They're going to kill Cordelia. I have to warn everyone, especially Angel_.

She heard shuffling and voices upstairs and she glanced up. Quick as she can, she leapt put the window, not noticing a certain dead being watching her, glaring that she knew stuff she shouldn't.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia looked at the dark and dreary house of Eric's and knocked on the door. There was no answer, but the door also slowly opened. She walked inside the house and noticed everything was immaculate clean and nothing out of place.

She slowly walked around, seeing pictures of Eric with his family all around and wondered where they were at.

She walked upstairs slowly and seen a door that said 'Eric's room' and a 'Do Not Enter' sign. Cordelia rolled her eyes and entered his room noticing it was messy as ever. She moved clothes out of the way as she looked for anything suspicious.

She moved things on his desk to see a blueprint of a building. "Why does he need this?" She whispered and looked at the building's name. 'Whitfield Building'. _The factory off of the dirt road. Why does he have the factory name?_

"Chris, will you hurry the fuck up?" Eric snapped as he climbed the stairs.

Cordelia gasped and rushed to the window. She opened it and jumped, running as fast as she can.

Eric opened his bedroom door and noticed his room was disarray. "Who the hell was here?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia sighed tiredly as she entered the library, ready to fall asleep. _And to think I still have to attend a football game as a cheerleader._

"Cordelia, you're finally back," Wesley replied as he read his book.

"I dragged my feet…sorry," She answered and plopped heavily down on a chair.

Buffy looked at the tired brunette. "Did you find out anything?"

Cordelia nodded. "The name of a factory…I don't know why though,"

"What's the name?" Giles asked, ready to write.

"Whitefield Building,"

"That's almost out of Sunnydale," Giles frowned.

Cordelia nodded. She dropped her head on the table and promptly fell asleep.

Everyone looked at Cordelia.

"Well, what I found was that Cordelia is the next victim," Buffy told Giles.

Wesley gaped. "Cordelia?"

Buffy nodded. "I seen her head taped to a body that they were creating. They aren't waiting for a dead body, Giles,"

Wesley sighed. "This is the kind of thing I did sign up for,"

Buffy looked at Giles.

"She has a game later. She told us earlier, remember?" Giles reminded his Slayer. "She may have to go to keep up appearances,"

"Giles! Her life is on the line!" Buffy exclaimed.

"You think she'd ignore this? Buffy, this is her party because she's leaving,"

"She's resigning her captain title?"

Giles nodded.

Buffy thought. "Well, yeah. She does this and she doesn't have to be at every game anymore,"

"Duh," Cordelia mumbled. "And can I just say: Shit for being chosen to get my head cut off,"

Buffy smirked.

"Shouldn't we tell Angel?" Willow asked.

Buffy glared at her redhead friend who looked back to the computer. _Damn it, Willow. I'm trying to win Angel over_.

Cordelia sighed. "I'll head on over," She got up and left.

Buffy sighed. "I suppose I should keep an eye on those two…or at least one,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia was so tired, her eyes were barely open. She trekked her way to Crawford Mansion, Angel's home.

That was when Cordelia was suddenly hit over the head, making her collapse.

"What luck!" Eric cheered as he binded Cordelia after hitting her over the head. "Let's get this over with,"

"Now? It's daylight!" Chris hissed.

"So? Even better. You heard Darryl. That blonde Buffy already knows," Eric hissed back. "Now help me,"

Chris sighed. _Where is death when you need it_?

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Where is Cordelia and Angel?" Buffy growled as she paced. She was angry they were taking so long and jealous that Cordelia is with Angel.

"They should be back now," Giles muttered. "Wesley, perhaps you should call Angel?"

Wesley nodded and went to the phone, also worried about his Slayer.

"Buffy, you should have gone with her," Willow told her best friend.

"She's a Slayer," Buffy reminded the red head.

"Yeah, but a severe tired one," Willow contradicted.

"Will, she's fine," Buffy sighed.

Wesley came back out, worried. "She never made it t Angel's,"

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Angel is angry no one followed her, even knowing she was in danger, and is now on his way to the factory," Wesley grabbed his coat and keys. "I'm with him,"

"Same," Willow stood up.

"Oh, shit, my bad," Buffy whispered in horror and followed with her Watcher as well.

"Hey, where is Xander and Jenny?" Giles asked as they left.

"Would you believe in class?" Willow answered smirking.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia groaned as she woke up, her head sore as hell. She felt her head pounding as voices faded in.

"Will you do it already, you chicken?" Eric growled.

"Why don't you?" Chris snapped.

Cordelia's hazel eyes slowly opened as she concentrated. _Come on Slayer healing, heal me_.

"Will one of you do it already?" Darryl snapped.

Cordelia frowned. "Darryl?" She whispered. _Wasn't he dead_?

Darryl looked down surprised. "Cordelia," He gazed into her hazel eyes. "You're supposed to be…"

"Dead?" Cordelia supplied. "Do you have any idea what my bodyguard will do to you when he finds you?"

"What bodyguard?" Eric asked.

SMASH.

"That would be me," Angel growled in his vampire form. Behind him was Buffy, Giles, Wesley, and Willow, all ready to fight with weapons.

"Angel!" Cordelia exclaimed in relief. "Over here!"

"Shit," Chris and Eric both cursed.

Angel made his way to Cordelia, anger in his form. _No one messes with my best friend_. Darryl stepped in front of him. Angel cocked his head, and then punched him, snapping his head back.

Darryl growled and punched back. Angel and Darryl began trading blows.

"Angel!" Cordelia cried.

Buffy and Giles surrounded Chris and Eric, while Willow and Wesley stood in the back. Buffy punched Chris, who flailed back hitting a fire lit candle into paper debris. Giles then raced after Eric who ran out a back door. Buffy and Chris began trading blows.

Angel punched and kicked Darryl who fell onto Willow, knocking her into the wall and unconscious. "Shit," Angel cursed.

Chris grabbed a flaming paper and threw it at Buffy, who dodged it as the paper landed beside Cordelia.

"Fire!" Cordelia screamed struggling in her tight bonds. "_Fire_!"

Angel grabbed a tank and swung it, hitting Darryl square in the face in the burning fire.

Darryl screamed as he burned.

Buffy was then grabbed by Chris and thrown into a table as he ran out the back door as well. Buffy fell over, grunting. She noticed a certain tank the fire was nearing. Her eyes widened.

"This is a gasoline factory!" Buffy screamed. "Everyone get out!"

Wesley hoisted Willow and practically crawled out. Buffy jumped over the flames and noticed Angel still struggling with Cordelia.

"Angel! Cordelia! Come on!" Buffy hollered.

BOOM.

Buffy felt herself fly out the door of the force of the tank explosion, right into the wall. She shook her head and she felt pain. She glanced up, a bit groggy and noticed a turned over Cordelia and Angel on the floor. Buffy made herself crawl out, away from the flames.

Angel felt himself wake up, feeling pain and heat. He swore and got up quickly untying Cordelia, who groaned. He lifted her up and ran out as quick as he can. He felt the cool air as they finally made it outside.

BOOM.

Again there was a huge explosion that rocked everyone outside as paramedics arrived along with the fire trucks.

Everyone laid on the cool ground, waiting for assistance, except Angel, who didn't need it.

Cordelia looked to her left and noticed her best friend gone. _Right…vampire. Heartbeat will be dead and they'll try to…well, who knows what the hell they'll do_.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" A voice asked, shining a bright light in her eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia swung her legs loosely from the gravestone she was sitting on. Angel was sitting beneath her, right on the grave. Neither was worried the dead would rise, seeing as the gravestone belonged to someone important to Cordelia:

_Rest in Paradise_

_Evelyn Thomas_

_Death is only the beginning_

Cordelia was still hurt her grandmother was dead, a hurt raw in her heart. She wished Grandma Evelyn was here to help her through her life ordeals, especially last night when she was almost killed to be a resurrected zombie.

Angel and the gang had saved her just in time, even though they had lung damage from smoke, except Angel of course.

However, even when they escaped, another explosion surged, just as the paramedics arrived. Cordelia, Buffy, Willow, Wesley, and Giles were treated for light burns, cuts, bruises, and full lungs.

"Angel…do you have feelings for Buffy?" Cordelia asked suddenly. She remembered a few glances Buffy gave Angel that went unnoticed. _Am I jealous if Angel has feelings for Buffy?_ Cordelia thought. _Yes_.

"Buffy? No," Angel answered confused. "Why would I have feelings for her?"

"She has some for you," Cordelia offered.

Angel shrugged. _She's not as beautiful as you_. "Do you have feelings for Harris?"

Cordelia scoffed. "No way,"

"We have good tastes," Angel grinned.

Cordelia smiled. _I knew there was a reason I enjoyed my champion's company_. "Hey, Angel, can we talk…important?"

Angel winced. He knew what she meant. "What do you want to know?"

"Well…everything. What and who were you before a vampire? Who did you all sire? Who did you fight with? Who sired you? Why did you cause destruction? Do you still love that one person? Do you regret it all? And what is the deal with your curse? How did you get it? Why did you get it? Is there a way for you to…lose your soul?" Cordelia questioned as she ticked them off her fingers.

Angel inwardly groaned. _She wants to know me now? Well, if she doesn't run, then it's all good_.

"I won't judge, Angel," Cordelia's voice was soft. "I just want to know my best friend more,"

Angel sighed. "It's not pretty, Cordelia,"

"I know,"

"Before I was a vampire, my name was Liam McCallum and I was born to Angela and Seamus McCallum. I had a younger sister, very beautiful and sweet…her name was Kathy, short for Katherine," Angel took a deep breath here. He loved his sister and regretted killing her. "She was my angel,"

Cordelia teared as she realized his sister's death deeply affected him.

"I was not a good teenager or adult. I was rebellious, adulterer, and a fighter especially with my own father. I saw the pain I caused him all the time, but I just couldn't help the way I was," Angel looked to the night sky remembering his parents. "I felt inferior and needed to prove I'm better than him,"

Cordelia leaned forwards.

"That was how I met my sire and lover for 150 years, even with different women in between,"

Cordelia winced. She forgot how many women he slept with.

Angel felt her feelings and knew she hated the part about him with other women. He wasn't stupid. _Maybe she truly loves me_.

"I was sired by Darla, whom was sired by the Master,"

"Order of Aurelius," Cordelia nodded.

"Yes," Angel was surprised she knew.

"Read Giles' diaries," Cordelia clarified.

Angel smirked.

"That means you're the master now,"

Angel nodded. "No one knows, not even the vampire and demons,"

"But soon you will,"

"Maybe," Angel answered. He continued. "Darla was blonde, beautiful, and alluring. I fell for her and her line about immortality. I fought a lot of people in my time, way more than I count, but I remember the Slayer's and my family. I murdered and raped women and men because I could,"

Cordelia felt like crying and running. _He murdered and raped men and women…my God_. _Okay, I'll admit, that is so very bad_. "That's horrible," She replied before she could stop herself.

Angel looked down. "I know," He whispered. He still could remember their screams, their cries of pleasure, and the feel of their bodies. He still could remember and made him sick to his stomach. "I fought and caused destruction because I could and wanted to and no one can stop me. It was my nature…it still is,"

Cordelia knew that. She just hoped Angelus would spare her.

"I sired a few people. There was James, Drusilla, Penn, and a few others that aren't important. I know the three I mentioned are still alive, because I feel their deaths when they pass, like they will feel mine." Angel explained.

Cordelia nodded. She was still in shock about the rapes and murders.

"Do you still want me to continue?" Angel asked feeling her vibes.

"Yes," She sat beside him now. _Grandma give me strength to forgive this man_.

"No, I don't still love Darla. I never did. We used each other and felt obligated to each other. I don't know love since I never experienced it and no one has expressed it to me…except Kathy, but that's sibling love," Angel clarified.

Cordelia nodded, understanding.

"I regret everything, Cordy. I regret all my choices, even if it meant not being here. I wish I had just chosen death and died, instead of being the devil on earth." Angel felt sadness.

_I don't blame him. I'd regret it all as well_. Cordelia thought.

"Now, my curse…is also my blessing. If I didn't have this soul, I'd still be heartless and your world may have been different. You may not have even been born," Angel began. "I got my soul because I killed a certain gypsy teenager and angered the whole tribe. They went against me and cursed me to feel the pain, suffering, and everything else my victims felt. I still feel them because there was so many and I don't deserve forgiveness."

"Not now, but in time," Cordelia smiled encouragingly and bumped his shoulder.

Angel smiled in thanks. "Now these gypsy's are kind of stupid because they cursed me with a soul that I can lose quite easily…but I think they thought it would not be achieved because they thought guilt was eternal…it's not,"

Cordelia shivered at the thought he can lose his soul easily. "How easily?"

"Well…the clause was if I experienced bliss…pure happiness…I'd lose my soul and turn back to Angelus," Angel explained.

"Huh. You'd think they would have made it permanent," Cordelia replied.

"Like I said, stupid gypsies. You think I want to be that vampire again? No. I'd rather be a tamed Angelus," Angel told her.

"What would be pure happiness?" Cordelia wondered.

"Guilt free," Angel answered.

"Are you…almost there?" She asked, wondering if she should even be asking.

"I'm not sure," Angel answered honestly. "I don't know how I feel nowadays…I feel guilt and happiness…do you think I deserve happiness?"

Cordelia thought about it. _Everyone deserves forgiveness, child. In time, they will be changed_. "Everyone deserves forgiveness." She quoted her grandmother when she was seven. "My grandmother taught me forgiveness, even the pain and guilt that came with it, but the main lesson was everyone deserved forgiveness…in time,"

Angel smiled. "Wise grandmother,"

They both looked at the night sky, interlocking their fingers in comfort. "In time," They both said and leaned against each other.

Up in the paradise sky, Evelyn and Kathy watched.

"We did good, child," Evelyn softly replied.

"Yes, we did," Kathy whispered softly.

"They're good for each other," a soft gruff voice agreed.

Kathy smiled at their father.

"Yes, they are," Evelyn and Kathy smiled.

BREAK!


	3. School Hard

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and never will. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. Joss Whedon and the rest of the cast own the real story lines.

I start new chapters with full names for my characters. Hope it doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

School Hard

Cordelia Chase walked down one of the Sunnydale cemeteries at the edge of town with her best friend, Angel, trailing beside her. She was on patrol today and Angel insisted he came along. He didn't want her getting hurt or feeling resentful towards him from his days of earlier Angel and Liam.

"Angel, did Buffy talk to you yet?" Cordelia asked, throwing her stake in the air and catching it, over and over. Her hazel eyes watched him from the corner of her eyes.

Angel frowned, his brown eyes darkening. "Why on earth would she do that? She resents me, especially my vampire nature,"

Cordelia frowned next. _Then why the hell is Buffy so jealous_? "That's not very nice if she expects a relationship,"

"Expect and doing are two different meanings," Angel implied, turning left to exit the cemetery.

"I know, but she always stares at you and gives me her hard glares," Cordelia explained, following him. She stared at his broad shoulders and back as he walked ahead. She can't deny her best friend was very handsome.

"Buffy…is a seriously complex person," Angel sighed. He remembered how she behaved and pretended to love him before school was out. "She just wants things people have,"

"I thought that was me," Cordelia smiled softly, remembering how she drastically changed.

Angel smirked. "Yeah, maybe before,"

Cordelia laughed lightly as she punched his shoulder.

SCREECH. SMASH.

Cordelia jumped a mile in the air. "What the hell was that?" Her eyes widened as she looked toward the noise.

Angel stood in front of her and watched as a silvery blue car crashed into the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign and came to a halt. The driving reminded him of a certain someone as his insides seemed to come alive and the feeling of family nearby. _Oh, shit_.

Cordelia peered around his shoulder as the driver door was pushed out and someone climbed out.

The man wore a trench coat with dark jeans and kick ass boots. The one thing that stood out however was his seriously bleached blonde hair slicked onto the top of his head. He turned towards them, lighting a cigarette.

Cordelia gasped.

The man was a vampire, in all his glory as he smiled and took a deep puff of the cigarette. "Home sweet home,"

This man was a vampire, so no doubt he can feel, smell, and hear Cordelia, but with a vampire near her drowned that out, leaving the stench of another vampire.

_Oh, crap, a sophisticated vampire coming home_. Cordelia groaned internally. _He's going to cause personal problems_.

"Oh, fuck," Angel cursed, eyeing the man.

"What? What is it?" Cordelia asked, worried about Angel's reaction to the man.

"I know the son of a bitch," Angel sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Cordelia looked over at the blonde. _Wait a minute…he was in my nightmare, at Angel's side with two other people_. "I recognize him,"

Angel spun to her. "How can _you_ know him?"

"He was in my nightmare, with another blonde and a brunette," She answered, watching as the vampire went back in his car and reversed and drove off, quite loudly.

"You never told me that," Angel stared at her, forgetting about the man. "Was it a vision?"

Cordelia shrugged. "Didn't seem like one. I wasn't in any pain. All I saw were two blondes, two brunettes, and you, killing as vampires. I was one of the brunettes," _With you, by your side_.

_Great, she had seen him in her nightmare along with her and me and one other vampire_. Angel thought. _Something tells me this won't end good_.

"How do _you_ know him?" She asked her hands on her hips.

Angel couldn't help but think she looked adorable, but if he said that, she would probably castrate him. "Well…he's my childe's childe,"

Cordelia looked at him, her hazel eyes blank. "Wait…what? You have a child and now a grandchild?" She thought vampires couldn't have kids.

Angel sighed. "No…he was sired by the vampire woman I created years ago,"

Cordelia sighed. "So they're family…that was in my nightmare…and now here…so fucking great,"

"I'll deal with them," Angel told her, walking back towards town.

"Will you? I mean, can you kill your own creation?" She asked following behind. "Because I'm trained for that as Wesley has told us over and over,"

Angel rolled his eyes, remembering very well her Watcher is uncomfortable that his Slayer is around the most ruthless killer. "Yes, he drilled it in my head many times,"

"How do you think I feel?" She asked smiling. "I train with him, everyday,"

Angel laughed. "Yeah, you get to hear him ramble on and on,"

"And Giles was worried you'd date his Slayer," Cordelia laughed.

Angel shook his head, wondering where Giles or Buffy got the idea. "It's a good thing I know Buffy, I'll be guilt ridden for years,"

Cordelia laughed. "Not if I can help it, bestie," She bumped his shoulder. _You're stuck with me, bub, till I die_.

"Bestie?" He asked raising an eyebrow. _What does she mean, not if she can help it_? _She's staying with me…forever_?

"Short way to say best friend," She explained.

He nodded. _Such weird slang's after all these years_.

"Come on, I'm so tired I can fall asleep right here," Cordelia sighed as she picked up the pace.

"Should we tell the gang?" Angel asked hesitant.

"About what?" She asked.

"Spike,"

"Who the hell is Spike?" She asked, frowning.

"The man you just saw,"

"His name is _Spike_?"

"Well…it's a nickname, sort of. His real name is William…the Bloody," He answered.

"I don't want to know why he has those nicknames,"

"You sure?"

"Well, not right _now_," She replied. "I'll just forget it,"

"Tired?"

"Tired," She agreed. "But who created him?"

"My childe. Her name is Drusilla. She's also a Seer,"

Cordelia nodded. "We need to repeat this tomorrow…when my brain is functioning,"

Angel laughed lightly. "Let's get you home,"

Cordelia sighed and leaned against him and he put his arm around her, as they walked home.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A bleach blonde man drove his silvery blue car, with his brunette love beside him, tittering away.

"Spike," the woman cooed. "I feel wonderful energy here,"

"That's because Angelus is here, on a Hellmouth, Drusilla," Spike told her, grinning, his vampire face moving with his grin.

"Angelus?" Drusilla gasped, her mouth opening, showing her vampire face. "My sire…my Daddy…"

"That always disturbed me. Your relationship with the great poof," Spike muttered as he drove down the highway.

"He created me…to make you," Drusilla sang, touching her chest lightly. "Perhaps we can have fun tonight…?"

Spike made a noncommittal sound. "Oh, look, the sign," He grinned as he gunned the car faster.

'Welcome to Sunnydale'.

Drusilla laughed and held on.

SCREECH. SMASH.

Both shot forwards at hitting the sign, both laughing as they did so.

"That was fun!" Drusilla cooed.

"I always wanted to do that to the bloody sign," Spike grinned as he pushed his door open. He drank in the night sky and air that breathed magic and supernatural. He casually lit his cigarette and turned around as he puffed deeply.

"Home sweet home," He smiled and looked around. He can already feel vampires and demons…and his sire's sire, Angelus. _Can't wait to see him_. _And his blonde Slayer_.

"Spike…I'm hungry," Drusilla whispered.

Spike turned and went back in the car. "Let's eat then, love," He sang as he drove off quickly. Ever since his love became ill, not knowing why, he vowed to protect her and keep her healthy. No matter what. Even if it means coming back home, to her sire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia sat outside the high school with Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris, people she considered losers awhile ago, waiting for Buffy Summers from talking with the new principal, Snyder.

She heard the blonde Slayer was in trouble and hoped it wasn't too bad. _Then again, anything to take her mind of my Angel is totally worth it_.

"I wonder if she's expelled," Xander spoke.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. She knew Harris had deep feelings for the blonde Slayer and felt sorry for him since Buffy was interested in Angel. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Harris,"

"Yeah," Willow agreed before Xander could retort.

Xander turned to give his red head best friend a 'look'. _Whose side is she on anyways_? He turned to look at the beautiful brunette and wondered can he be friends with her, after she became a bitch? _Then again, she wasn't always a bitch. We were all friends at one point_.

"Hey guys," Buffy called sullenly as she walked to her best friends and Slayer friend. _I'm thankful for Willow and Xander, but Cordelia stole my boyfriend to be her best friend…can we be friends_?

You have to. She has school too. And you broke up with Angel. A little voice told Buffy.

Buffy sighed.

"So, what did Snyder say?" Cordelia asked, her hazel eyes studying the blonde. She isn't glaring, but she doesn't look happy Cordelia is around.

"I have to host the Parent-Teacher Night," Buffy answered, her green eyes downcast. "I have to make drinks, snacks, and even the banners!"

Cordelia winced. "What was the punishment for?"

"Because I'm a bad student…next to her," Buffy gestured to a brunette with muscular build. "We're both supposed to, but let's face it: She ain't helping,"

They all looked to the girl Buffy was gesturing to.

The muscle girl went up to a guy covered in tattoos, kissing him full on the mouth, and leaving with him, with a roar of the car.

They all agreed with Buffy.

"Well, Buff, we can help you, can't we guys?" Xander roped his arm around Buffy, who made a face at the nickname.

"Xander, I appreciate the help but never call me Buff again,"

Xander put his hands up in a playful surrender mode. "Never again,"

Buffy laughed.

Cordelia noticed Willow gave a pained face at her best friend's interaction. _Well, isn't this lovely_? _We have our very own drama_. _Dear sweet Willow is in love with Harris_.

Willow noticed Cordelia's look and smiled assuring. "Of course we'll help, right Cordy?" _She knows…oh, crap, she knows_.

Cordelia looked startled. "Wait…how did I get roped in this one?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Dru, love, I heard of a place where we can stay. Shall we go and kick the tenants out?" Spike drawled, putting his arm around Drusilla as they walked towards a factory shielded off with the windows and doors boarded. _Anything is better than sleeping in our own car_.

Drusilla cooed, holding his hand to her. "I know, love…I see them…the strong little boy,"

"Yes, the Anointed One," Spike smirked as they walked in through a crack in the wall itself. He helped Drusilla through and they walked slowly to voices they can hear.

"We'll kill the Slayer that night!" A male voice roared. "No more of this playing around!"

"Yeah!" A few voices agreed.

Spike sighed. "Love, we have a dramatic actor,"

"Get rid of him…" Drusilla whispered.

"Stay right here," Spike told her and walked forward to stand behind the vampire roaring his head off.

Spike felt excitement of a new town and to show everyone who is boss…him, of course, so he reached for the vampire and held his head in his hands.

"Hey!" The struggling vampire yelled.

There was a child and two other vampires watching, not doing anything.

"Hello, my name is Spike," He grinned and twisted his hands until the vampire's neck CRACK-ed and screamed as he turned to dust.

He turned to the other vampires and smiled. "And we'll be housing with you,"

"I don't think so," Vampire #1 growled.

"Oh, really? And tell me, why not?" Spike drawled as he leaned against a table casually.

"This is our home, to protect the Anointed One," Vampire #2 growled.

"Who is the Annoying One?" Spike asked.

"Anointed, you bleach blonde idiot," Vampire #1 growled. "Maybe the bleach made you stupid,"

Spike gasped. "You are so very cruel! This is my real color!"

Everyone raised their eyebrow, even the child.

Spike laughed. "Okay, I'm totally lying through my teeth!"

The child sighed. "Why are you here? Who is the 'we' you speak of?"

"Well, that depends on who are you and why are you here, _child_?" Spike demanded, knowing full well who the child was.

The child recoiled as if slapped. "I am the Anointed One, Vampire,"

"What's that?"

The child sighed. "I am the one to bring the Slayer her death, as long as I'm alive,"

Spike raised his eyebrow. "Dru? Is he truthful?"

All three were surprised when a dark brunette with a flowing white dress came from the corner, twirling in slow circles.

"Not really…you don't truly need him…" Drusilla smiled as she stood by her beloved. "We can kill Slayer without him,"

"You can't!" Vampire #2 growled, defending the child. "We were here first!"

Spike gave a long suffering sigh. "Fine, we'll do things your way, _if_ it gets the Slayer killed,"

"Who says we even want you?" The child asked.

"I just killed your lead bodyguard," Spike pointed out. "I can easily kill you all and the Slayer. I already killed two in my time,"

The child's mouth opened in shock. "We have to wait until St. Vigis Night, that is the perfect time to kill the Slayer,"

Spike made a face as he held Drusilla to him. "So, you're all about prophecies and rituals, huh? Pathetic,"

"It catches the Slayer by surprise," Vampire #2 growled.

"Then why is there still a Slayer?" Spike countered, leaning his head on Drusilla's. "As I said, we are here to help, and we are Spike and Drusilla,"

The child's mouth opened again. "I know you both. Angelus created Drusilla because of her gift, after making her insane. Spike, also known as William the Bloody, was created by Drusilla and he truly killed two Slayers,"

Both vampires eyed the blonde vampire.

"Damn straight," Spike smiled. "And I'm going to add another one to my collection,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Willow carefully painted around the words of Parent-Teacher Night on her colorful banner. She looked to her left to see Buffy and Cordelia starting a new banner with Cordelia throwing glitter all over the banner.

Cordelia was glad they had tables to work on that made it so much easier. She knew Buffy shouldn't be having any help at all, but Cordelia have come to be their friends…somewhat.

"So, where is the girl that's supposed to help you?" Cordelia asked.

"I have no idea," Buffy sighed. "And I still have to think of snacks and drinks,"

"Just make lemonade with Oreo cookies," Willow shrugged.

Buffy stopped. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm the brains," Willow smirked.

Cordelia laughed lightly.

"So, I'll make the lemonade at home and buy the cookies on my way here," Buffy suggested as she painted.

Cordelia bent to sweep the floor so they couldn't hear what she said. Sounded like a murmur, really.

"What?" the blonde Slayer asked.

Cordelia stood up. "I can pick you up,"

"Thanks," Buffy smiled. "You drive?"

"Got my license, even with the blind incident," Cordelia remembered almost being squashed like a bug on a rig, until Buffy save her.

"…that's truly unfair," Rupert Giles' voice carried as Jenny Calendar and he came around the corner.

"Well, I did my calculations over and over, and I'm never wrong," Jenny told Giles. _Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you're always right_.

Cordelia raised her eyebrow at Jenny's tone. "Before you kill each other, perhaps you can tell us your secrets?"

Buffy and Willow stood upright.

"According to her calculations, St. Vigis Night is on Thursday," Giles told the girls.

"Parent-Teacher Night?" Willow scrunched her face in confusion.

"And I suppose it's a horrible night that I must patrol or kill on, right?" Buffy sighed, already feeling dread that her mother is going to kill her, unless she dies before then. _Yeah, right, not with my luck_.

"It's a night for vampires to roam and kill, leaving no survivors," Giles' voice was stern. "This is serious,"

Buffy sighed. "Of course it is. The vampires don't care I'm about to be expelled and disappoint my mother,"

Cordelia felt sadness for Buffy. "I'll take care of them, Buffy. You worry about your mother,"

Buffy smiled at the brunette gratefully. "That would be great,"

"Then you better go see your Watcher and train," Giles suggested.

Cordelia sighed. "Aye, aye, captain,"

"Ms. Summers," a stern voice spoke.

Everyone froze and turned slowly.

Standing there was Principal Snyder.

"Who are all these people helping you and where is the one that is supposed to help you?" Snyder asked.

Buffy sweated.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't you be promoting students to help others?" Cordelia put her hand on her hip.

Snyder regarded the rich brunette. Her Dad was a sponsor and a people person. "Ms. Chase, Ms. Summers is doing this for punishment,"

"Yes, well, we're friends here to help," Cordelia told him. "And I thought you didn't know everyone,"

Snyder narrowed his eyes. "I'd like Ms. Summers to do this with her assigned partner,"

Cordelia narrowed her eyes. "Fine," She shrugged. "We helped enough,"

Snyder spoke quietly. "Where is the other…troublemaker?"

"She went…to get more…paint!" Buffy stuttered, completely oblivious the muscle girl was trying to sneak back behind her.

Snyder looked over Buffy's shoulder and raised his eyebrow.

Buffy looked over and felt dread. _Oh, now you show up_.

Snyder nodded. "I'll see you Thursday," He left.

"Oh, no," Buffy groaned. "He's so upset. I'm so expelled,"

Her friends felt sympathy for her. Buffy was just in high school, fighting demons and trying to have a life.

"Who cares, Summers? You'll be out of school," the girl shrugged.

Buffy turned to the girl, anger evident on her body.

Cordelia reacted first, grabbing the girl by the front of her shirt. "Listen bitch," She growled, her hazel eyes looking right at the frightened brown eyes. "She has a life, unlike you, so why don't you back off?"

Willow was surprised the brunette defended Buffy. Normally, she doesn't care about others; then again ever since she became a Slayer, she's changed.

The girl stuttered yes.

Cordelia shoved her away. She felt obligated to help the blonde Slayer, feeling sorry for her. She saved the world a lot and she's only sixteen.

"Good. Now either help or piss off," Cordelia threatened.

"I'm forced to," the girl spat out.

Cordelia narrowed her eyes. "Did you just try to spit on me?"

Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles' eyes widened.

"Cordelia, aren't you supposed to go see _someone_?" Jenny interrupted.

Cordelia looked at the computer teacher. "Yeah, in a minute. He likes to get rid of scum also,"

"I am not scum," the girl retorted hotly as she stood on front of the brunette.

"No!" They all warned.

That did it for Cordelia. All this pent up tension being a Slayer, a Seer, protecting innocents, trying to get to know Angel more, keeping Buffy away but close, and Xander being a jerk just burst out.

SMACK.

Everyone winced at Cordelia Chase's punch to a girl that sent her sprawling on the floor holding her puffed cheek.

"Don't you _ever_ get in my face," Cordelia spat.

Xander felt fear that she can do serious damage to people who piss her off.

Cordelia huffed and walked to the library in silence…well stalked angrily.

"What is her damage?" the girl on the floor cried.

Buffy looked at Giles, her green eyes wide. _I just saw Cordelia punch a girl…for getting in her face. Something tells me she needs someone to talk to_.

Cordelia practically jogged to the library, opening the doors with a loud crash, startling her Watcher, Wesley Wyndame-Price.

"Cordelia! What's wrong?" He asked. He's a human being so it's pretty obvious to see anger or frustration.

"Nothing. I'm here to train for St. Vigis Night," Cordelia snapped as she punched the dummy set up for Buffy and her.

Wesley watched as his Slayer pummeled the dummy after she snapped. Cordelia was never this mean, so that means she's bottling it up again. He hoped Angel can help her, before she explodes.

_Did she say St. Vigis Night_? _I better ask when that is_. Wesley thought.

Wesley watched as Cordelia kicked, punched, jabbed, and blocked the dummy with her frustration.

Cordelia thought of her grandmother's unfair passing and how she became next in line to fight evil. She thought how Angel changed, but knew it was still deep down and she didn't care. She thought how she wanted Angel and Buffy can't have him. Her last thought was she hit a human being with her supernatural powers. _Ah, shit_.

CRACK. BANG.

Wesley winced as the dummy's head flew off from the force of Cordelia's round house and landed hard against the book cage, leaving the cage shaking.

Cordelia took deep breaths to calm herself. _Okay, I think I need Angel_.

"Well…I think it's safe to say you're ready to kill," Wesley cleared his throat, his concerned brown eyes looking at his Slayer.

"I'm sorry," Cordelia whispered, feeling the release she needed and now felt ashamed she took her anger out on a girl and a dummy.

The library doors opened again, this time Buffy, Giles, and Jenny entering.

"Giles, I have just this night to let loose because tomorrow is when my mother will kill me and vampires will try, too," Buffy sighed.

"Doesn't mean you have to dance and drink," Giles frowned.

"Bronze?" Cordelia asked, wiping her sweat off with her towel.

"Yeah. I think _someone_ needs to loosen up before fighting vampires on Thursday," Buffy looked at the brunette.

Cordelia cleared the throat.

"Yes, Cordelia mentioned that. A St. Vigis Night?" Wesley asked Giles.

"Yes. That's this Thursday," Giles answered, walking to his office.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Cordelia has the strength for it," Wesley eyed the dummy's head at the cage.

Giles stopped and followed his gaze, as did Buffy and Jenny.

Buffy smirked while Giles and Jenny frowned.

"Well, I guess that means we can let loose tonight," Buffy smiled. "Come on, Cordy, we have class,"

Cordelia smiled sheepishly. "I'll fix it,"

"No, no, Cordelia. I will," Wesley smiled. "Go to class and have fun tonight,"

"Thank you," Cordelia whispered and followed Buffy out.

"That is a lot of tension," Jenny spoke, still looking at the dummy's head.

"Could be worse," Giles shook his head.

Wesley looked at the demolished dummy and prayed Angel would be at the bronze also, to talk to Cordelia.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The beat pulsed and the music blared as Cordelia let herself loose on the dance floor as she waited for Angel. She seen Buffy, Willow, and Xander watching her and knew what they were thinking.

"So…did anyone talk to Cordy, yet?" Willow asked, drinking her cola.

Buffy sighed and dropped her head in her arms. "I'm too afraid to hear her personal demons,"

Xander looked incredulous. "Buffy, we know yours,"

Both girls looked at him in surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"You defended her," Buffy spoke slowly.

"She's scary when she's mad," Xander defended himself.

"Tell me about it," A male voice spoke, sitting beside Xander.

All three jumped.

"Angel…you scared us," Willow gasped.

"Yeah, I tend to do that," Angel smiled at her.

Willow felt herself giddy as did Buffy.

"What's with her?" Angel gestured to Cordelia.

They all looked to see Cordelia dancing to the beat, ignoring everyone, especially boys trying to dance with her.

Angel felt the green eyed demon come forth. _Oh, get a grip. She's your best friend, not girlfriend_.

"Personal demons," All three answered in sync.

Angel raised his eyebrow. "I see," He got up and went to the counter to get a drink as he thought of Cordelia's personal demons.

"Hey, you," Cordelia's voice came from behind him.

He smiled widely and turned around. "Hey, you," He greeted staring at her haunted hazel eyes. "Drink?"

She eyed the menu. "Sure, I'll have a cola,"

The cashier nodded and went to get their drinks.

"So…what's up with you?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

He was totally oblivious to Buffy dancing and Spike watching her from a pillar.

Cordelia smiled ruefully. "Apparently a lot,"

Angel agreed.

The cashier handed them their drinks and Angel took them, leading her to a corner away from everyone. He sat on the plush couch and gestured Cordelia to do so.

She hesitated looking over at the gang, but sat down next to him. "Okay, before we talk about me, who is Spike and your childe?"

"Drusilla is my childe. I chased her, making her insane with her gift of Sight, and she was very religious, so when the church refused her, she went more insane. After that, I changed her, making her almost as powerful as me," Angel explained.

Cordelia nodded, entranced in the story.

"Spike was created by Drusilla. She always had a soft spot for poets. He was pretty ruthless and vengeful already, so I was a little surprised, and jealous, that he killed two Slayers in his time,"

Cordelia's mouth opened. "He killed two Slayers already?"

Angel nodded, his memory going back to when they caused havoc all over Europe. They were going to go to the New Land next, but he was cursed. "I don't know when or why he dyed his hair that awful color," Angel shook his head.

Cordelia smiled a little. "It is an awful color,"

"Darla, my sire, Spike, Drusilla, and me ruled Europe, causing havoc. We didn't care, just killed,"

Cordelia nodded in understanding. _Everyone deserves forgiveness…in time_. "Are you going to tell Wesley or Giles that Spike and Drusilla are in town?"

Angel took a drink, watching the people around him, sensing a tugging in his naval that family was nearby. "Should I?"

"I think so…before they kill Buffy or me," Cordelia sipped her cola.

Angel's eyes darkened. "I'll kill them if they harm you,"

Cordelia didn't doubt that for a minute. "But, shouldn't we tell him to be better prepared?"

Angel sighed. "I suppose we should, but wouldn't he judge? I mean, he hates me enough as it is,"

"Not if I can help it," Cordelia promised. "Did you hear about St. Vigis Night?"

He looked at her startled. "It's _this_ week?"

Cordelia nodded. She wasn't surprised he knew about it. I mean, Angel _is_ a vampire. "It's on Thursday which is Parent-Teacher Night and Buffy will be busy, so I offered to do the killing…after I make sure Buffy isn't expelled,"

"You're worried about Buffy lately…" Angel mused.

Cordelia went quiet.

"Want to talk now?" Angel asked.

Spike watched the blonde Slayer dance, very sexy too, feeling that he should know her better. He watched as she went to a table with two people when the song finished. He seen them smile at each other in greeting and laugh.

"So the Slayer has friends…" Spike smiled. He watched a second more and then left, the Slayer's face etched in his mind.

"I'm just…it's all so frustrating," Cordelia began. "My grandmother died a brutal death because we're part of the supernatural world-for centuries! I'm a Slayer and Seer, without her parents' aide, with parents that don't seem to care. I have to protect innocents before I even graduate high school. My life is planned for me already!" She huffed as she took a breath. _There is no way in Hell I'm telling him that I'm starting to have feelings for him, even though he's a monstrous murderer_. "It's just…so tiring. That's why I defend Buffy. She did this at least a year before me and this is how she felt…she still does! If I don't like it, what makes me think she does?" She finished her rant.

Angel studied the beautiful brunette. _She has the typical problems, like she pointed out, but there's more. What is she not telling me_? "I understand, Cordy, believe me. That's _your_ thin line to walk,"

"Like yours is to be a vampire or not to be," She sniffed.

Angel went silent as he remembered the quote from Shakespeare. "Did you seriously quote Shakespeare about me?"

Cordelia looked up, her hazel eyes red from crying.

Angel felt his lips turn up in the corner. He tried not to laugh.

Cordelia got the hint though and started to laugh, Angel following right after.

Buffy's ears heard Cordelia's laugh, but also another man's laugh follow. She turned to see Angel laughing with Cordelia. She felt her heart crack. _He never laughed like that with me_. She frowned deeply.

Xander followed Buffy's gaze and felt hot anger that the undead guy always attracts the girls.

"Okay, kidding aside," Angel spoke. "Cordy, those feelings are natural. You're extraordinary-not that you weren't before-and that scares you and makes you question: why me?"

Cordelia nodded because he got that right.

"Come here," Angel gestured, putting his arm up. Cordelia moved to cuddle in his embrace. "I bet if you tell your parents, they'll handle it in stride,"

Buffy's mouth opened at their close proximity.

"You think?" Cordelia's voice was tiny.

_She feels alone_. Angel realized. "Yes, but even if they don't, you have Wesley, Jenny, Willow, Buffy, Giles, and me,"

Cordelia nodded smiling. "You didn't mention Xander,"

"Please. That boy puts his foot in his mouth too many times," Angel scoffed. _Also, I'm seriously hoping you don't like him_.

Cordelia laughed. "So true,"

"And the best thing about being you? You get to save lives," Angel hugged her tighter. Cordelia felt relief of talking about her situation but more about Angel hugging her tightly.

"That makes it worth it," Cordelia agreed.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Cordelia's old friends hit the dance floor, occasionally glancing to the corner Cordelia and Angel sat.

"I know that's not everything," Angel spoke.

Cordelia inwardly groaned. _I forgot we know each other too well_. "That's for another time,"

Angel smiled. "Sure,"

"Let's dance," Cordelia sat up suddenly, seeing Buffy's deadly glare upon them. _Let's stir the pot a bit more_.

Angel looked at the crowded dance floor. "I don't dance," His voice went dead.

Cordelia's stomach dropped. "You don't dance?"

Angel shook his head. "Trust me…you don't want me to,"

Cordelia frowned and looked at the dance floor. She stood up.

Angel felt a pang of sadness. _She's leaving_.

"Stand up. I'll teach you,"

Angel looked again at the dance floor.

"Not over there," Cordelia saw his gaze and knew what he was feeling.

Angel looked at her. "Where?"

"Right here," She smiled from where she stood.

Angel slowly stood up. He can dance in a corner with her…well, learn to. "Okay…let's try this,"

That's when the music pulsed becoming a dance song.

"This is easy to dance to," Cordelia took his hands.

"Holy shit," Buffy nearly dropped her drink.

"What?" Her best friends asked.

"Is that Cordelia and Angel…dancing?"

Willow turned and gaped.

Xander's reaction was pretty much the same.

Cordelia and Angel danced close together, moving their bodies in sync, lightly touching each other as the song picked up beat. Angel laughed at something Cordelia said and he went behind her to dance, taking them all by surprise.

"She is one lucky girl," Willow breathed.

The lights began to pulse and move quickly, making the dancers surreal.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit_. Cordelia felt herself grin as she felt Angel dance behind her. _And he said he couldn't dance_. She moved her body against him, lightly, so they won't get uncomfortable.

Angel could swear her was in Heaven, dancing with Cordelia. She was moving erotic against him lightly, making him glad that she can't feel his reaction. He closed his eyes and thought of dead puppies as they danced more.

Cordelia felt like breathing deeply and kissing the living shit out of her best friend. She never knew dancing could be so sexy and fun.

As the beat went lower slowly, she moved slower as well.

Angel moved with Cordelia as she moved with the beat. _This isn't so bad_.

Both closed their eyes and danced, oblivious to other people's eyes.

The song ended slowly.

Cordelia opened her eyes and let out her breath. She turned to Angel, to see him standing there with a grin. "And you said you couldn't dance,"

Angel laughed. "I have a great teacher,"

Cordelia bowed. "Thank you,"

At the table, Buffy felt severe jealousy at their display. Willow felt happy for them, but remembered her best friend liked the vampire. Xander was jealous, but also angry Buffy didn't even acknowledge him, except for the time to dance sexy to make Angel jealous.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Angel asked.

Cordelia shook her head, smiling. "More dancing,"

Angel groaned.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The girl that Cordelia punched screamed in pain as Drusilla bit her neck.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next night, Cordelia drove to Buffy's house as planned. She parked and then beeped her horn, probably waking the neighborhood.

Buffy came running, her hair trailing after her. She was holding a juice pitcher in one hand.

Cordelia leaned over and opened her door. She didn't know how Buffy saw her now, but Buffy didn't mention Angel's name all day.

"Thanks," Buffy huffed as she sat down.

"No problem," Cordelia revved the engine and they began to fly down the road.

Buffy's eyes widened. "You drive fast,"

Cordelia slowed. "Sorry,"

Buffy shook her head. "It's okay,"

"So, when's your mom showing up?" Cordelia asked as she drove, careful to not let Buffy spill her juice.

"Soon. How about yours?" Buffy looked to the brunette.

Cordelia stiffened. "They're out of the country," She answered, just as stiff.

Buffy frowned. _Okay, so her and her parents don't get along…_?

"It's okay," Cordelia waved her hand. "I'm just going for the slayage," she replied lightly.

"Ah," Buffy replied, completely forgetting to talk to Cordelia about Angel.

"Ah, sweet school of Hellmouth," Cordelia parked the car in front of the school and turned off the ignition. "Shall we?"

Buffy smiled and got out, following Cordelia. She walked through the doors Cordelia opened for her. _The Oreo's_! Buffy's brain screamed.

"The Oreo's!" Buffy gasped, turning to Cordelia.

Cordelia smiled and lifted a grocery bag, filled with Oreo cookies. "I got them,"

Buffy felt immense relief. "Thank you,"

"No problem," Cordelia smiled as she put the bag down. "Why don't I spread these out while you fix everything else?"

"Sure," Buffy agreed.

"Did you bring more juice?" Cordelia asked.

"No, Willow is," Buffy answered as she started to make her juice.

Cordelia turned back to her cookies and place them on plates on the tables. She also picked up little snacks like crackers, bologna, and cheese that were bite size.

"Hello," Willow greeted as she came forward with already made juices. Xander held a couple also, coming behind her.

"Oh, hey," Cordelia greeted.

Buffy smiled.

In silence, they got the tables ready as parents started arriving.

Willow felt thirsty and decided to try her best friend's drink. "Buffy, I'm having some lemonade,"

"Go ahead," Buffy smiled and turned back to her table.

"How much sugar did you use?" Willow asked as she took a sip.

"Sugar?" Buffy asked, straightening, her blue eyes wide.

Cordelia looked to see Willow make a sour face and spit the drink back in the cup. She laughed loudly.

Buffy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Will,"

Willow just nodded and got a drink from her pitcher.

"Looks wonderful Ms. Summers…but where is your other half?" Snyder asked snarkily as came up to the girls and Xander.

Cordelia narrowed her eyes.

Buffy shrugged. "She was just here,"

Snyder eyed the blonde, knowing she was lying. "I know your kind, Ms. Summers,"

Buffy felt anger.

"Hello, darling," A soft female voice called.

Everyone turned to see Joyce Summers walk towards her daughter and friends. Joyce was an older Buffy with blonde curly hair and big blue eyes with a svelte figure of her age. She was always smiling.

"What luck," Snyder grinned.

Buffy and Cordelia felt sick with that grin.

"Mom…"

"Hello, Mrs. Summers," Snyder smiled, almost nicely.

Joyce smiled back, unsure. "And you are?"

"The principal. Shall we talk about your daughter in my office?" Snyder indicated his hand in the other direction.

Joyce felt dread and looked at her daughter, who was looking at her feet, morose. She followed after the principal.

"Oh, Buffy," Willow sighed and hugged her best friend, reassuringly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You waited until _now_ to tell us this?" Giles' angry voice rang throughout the library at the vampire. "Angel, this could have helped a whole lot!"

Angel put his hand through his hair. He thought of the other night to refrain from yelling at the old Watcher. "At least I did,"

Giles stared shocked.

"Mr. Giles, this is Angel's _family_ you're talking about. Family is family," Wesley interrupted, his voice soft.

Angel looked at Cordelia's Watcher in shock. _And I thought he would be the one to kill me_.

Giles sighed. "Two powerful vampires in our town…"

"Leave them to me," Angel ordered.

"Can you kill them?" Giles asked.

Angel didn't answer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia tapped her feet impatiently. She watched as every student with their parents introduced their teachers, all except Buffy, who is forced to wait out here until her mother comes out.

Buffy sighed again. She knew very well what Snyder is going to say to her mother and knew what her mother's reaction would be.

"Buffy," Joyce's disapproving voice rang out. "We're going home,"

Buffy and Cordelia winced at the look on Joyce's face.

Behind Joyce, Snyder smirked at the girls, making Cordelia feel anger.

"Alright," Buffy sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I hope you used chains," Spike growled at the vampire beside him.

"Of course," He replied as he tied the school doors.

"Good. This is a feast and we're going to enjoy it," Spike smiled, shifting to his vampire form.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Buffy and Joyce made their way down the hallway, silently.

Cordelia watched as they turned the corner, feeling sorry for the blonde Slayer. She didn't deserve a principal like Snyder.

"Well, look at what we have here," A familiar voice drawled.

Cordelia turned slowly to see Spike walking towards them with more vampires, all growling in obvious hunger. "Oh, crap,"

Spike then grabbed a girl and snapped her neck effortlessly. The body fell.

Silence ensued for a moment, and then the screams started.

Cordelia winced. _I didn't know they would come to the school to slaughter_.

Buffy heard the screams as people came running down the hall. She saw them try to open the doors, which wouldn't. She looked around and ran to a door, checking to see if it was open.

It was.

"Everybody, get in here!" Buffy hollered, holding the door open. "Hurry, before more come!"

Everyone moved quickly, even Snyder, and Buffy slammed the door shut.

"Are we just going to stay here?" A person asked.

Cordelia saw Spike walk down the hall, starting to go after him until a vampire grabbed her and threw her on the table.

CRASH.

"Ow," Cordelia groaned. She slowly got up to see vampires grabbing people as they screamed. "Not on my watch," She growled and got up. She grabbed a vampire by his throat and snapped his neck, killing him.

She went after more.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Giles, Wesley, Jenny, Xander, and Angel all froze at hearing everyone's screams of terror and vampire laughing gleefully.

"I'm going on a limb here and thinking they came here for the slaughter," Angel groaned.

The library doors slammed opened as everyone ducked for cover, except for Angel.

"Angelus!" Spike called. "I knew I'd find you somewhere!"

Angel cringed. _Oh, shit._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright, you all stay here while I go deal with that," Buffy ordered as she got herself ready to fight with common weapons that were in the classroom.

"Buffy, no," Joyce walked forwards.

"Mom, there is hundreds out there screaming and crying because of some sicko's," Buffy told her mother. "I have to do something," _For one thing, I have to lie even though it's obvious what's out there and I should tell you_.

Joyce stepped back at the passion in her daughter's eyes. "Alright…"

"Now stay here, because I highly doubt that there isn't more outside, okay?" Buffy demanded as she opened the door.

No one spoke.

"You better or it's your lives," Buffy snapped and she left, slamming the door.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, well, well," Spike smirked in his vampire form. "The great Angelus…with humans?"

"They're dinner," Angel called upon his inner demon.

"Were you going to share?" Spike feigned hurt.

"I didn't even know you were in town," Angel raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, well…I sensed you,"

"That's creepy,"

Spike laughed.

Angel felt himself between a rock and a hard place.

"Well, can we share after all?"

"Yeah, like you were going to share all these people," Angel snapped.

"Hey, you were here first. Maybe you weren't going to share," Spike winked.

"Again, didn't know you were here. Although, let's face it, I never share," Angel smirked.

Xander watched from his corner, feeling Angel is truly evil. He looked around to see Jenny standing still behind a bookcase with Giles and Wesley. He moved to go to them, but tripped noisily and fell on his face.

Angel turned to see the Harris boy make his appearance. He felt like groaning and rolled his eyes. _And I thought he couldn't be stupid-er_.

Spike laughed. "Okay, that has to be the dumbest human!"

"You think?" Angel snarked and forcefully grabbed Harris by his neck, making sure not to snap it.

Jenny held her breath and hoped this would pass.

"Want to share now?" Spike asked, leaning against the table.

Angel dragged Harris over. "Why would I share with _you_?" He raised his eyebrow, glad that his inner demon came out.

Spike shrugged.

"Alright," Angel let out a long suffering sigh. He walked up to him. "First bite?"

"No, you go ahead," Spike offered.

_Ah, shit_. "Together,"

Spike smiled and both went to Xander's neck slowly.

Xander felt fear and began to squirm.

Jenny covered her mouth as the men closed their eyes.

Angel prayed and prayed. _I don't want to bite Harris_. _Cordelia will kill me_.

"You lie!" Spike suddenly roared, shoving Xander and Angel from him. Both hit the floor hard. "You're not Angelus, you pathetic soul!"

Angel stood up, grinning. "And here I thought all that bleach made you stupid!"

"Fuck you!" Spike roared and ran at Angel.

Xander hurriedly got up and ran to where Jenny and then men were hiding.

Angel braced himself and grabbed Spike, lifting him off the ground and throwing him on the table.

When Spike fell through, Angel ran out the library, hoping the anger Spike had would follow him, away from Jenny, Wesley, and Giles.

Angel stopped just in the main area of the school to see Cordelia and Buffy fighting vampires and seeing some bodies on the floor.

SLAM.

Angel felt himself fly forwards as he was nailed by Spike from behind. _At least he followed_.

Angel slammed his head on the floor. He growled and changed in his vampire form and threw Spike off his back in anger.

"The hell with you, Angelus!" Spike hollered as he picked up a fire extinguisher and slammed it into Angel's head.

Angel felt himself fall.

"NO!" Cordelia screamed.

Angel heard Cordelia's scream and cleared his head to see Cordelia slam into Spike, crashing into the pop machine.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed and punched his head one side to the other.

Spike felt pain and shock. _Another Slayer_? _Holy fucking shit_. He grabbed Cordelia's wrists and stared at the fiery brunette above him. _Why did she react like that when I hit Angelus_? He head butted her then.

"Ow!" Cordelia cried out, her wrists in his tight grasp.

"Not her, you bastard!" Buffy hollered and kicked his arms so he loosened his grip on Cordelia.

Spike howled in pain. "Two Slayers?"

"You damn right," Buffy picked him up and threw him into the wooden banister.

Spike thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't impaled.

Cordelia got up just to see Spike back hand Buffy into the wall, knocking her unconscious. "Buffy!" She gasped.

Spike turned to the other Slayer.

She narrowed her eyes.

He ran at her as she braced herself.

They collided, but Cordelia had him in a steel grasp. She head butted him, making his head wince.

_Wow, she's got some muscle_. Spike thought as he felt his vampire bones crack a little bit.

Cordelia let him go to punch him, but Spike back handed her, making her head hit the floor, making her dizzy.

"You bitch," Spike growled.

Cordelia felt groggy.

"This will just be another Slayer for me," Spike warned as he lowered himself to Cordelia's bronzed neck. He can feel the blood pulse and felt hungry for her blood.

Cordelia began to see Spike clearly as he bent towards her neck. _NO! Angel!_

Spike felt high as he went closer until he felt himself being lifted off the girl. He was faced with an angry vampire form of Angelus.

"Get the hell away from her!" Angel roared and threw him, right out the window.

SMASH.

Spike fell hard and shook his head to see Angelus glaring at him, daring him to come back inside. _So, he fell for a fiery Slayer brunette_. He grinned and ran away.

Angel felt anger roll his stomach when he seen Spike try to bite Cordelia and that moved him quicker than anything. He grabbed the infuriating bleach blonde and threw him out the window. He stood there, daring the bastard to come back in.

"Angel…" Cordelia spoke. "Where is he?" She shook her head to force the dizziness away.

"Gone," Angel forced his vampire form away.

"Thank you," She replied, falling on the floor slowly.

Angel looked around to see the parents come out and Buffy come around. He noticed Jenny, Wesley, Giles, and Xander come to the main area as well.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Snyder and the head cop watched as everyone left the school to go home finally. Snyder slipped his jacket on.

"So, what is it this time?" Snyder asked.

"Gas leakages make people crazy," the cop shrugged.

"That's what we're going with this time?" Snyder asked, confused. _Don't they have better ideas_?

"We've been doing this a long time. We know what the people will believe," the cop assured him.

Snyder nodded and watched as everyone left. He paid attention to the extraordinary women, Buffy Summers and Cordelia Chase. _So, they're both Slayer, huh_?

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Goodnight, Angel," Cordelia kissed his cheek as she hugged him.

"Goodnight, Cordy," Angel smiled. He hugged her back and leaned against her balcony.

"Angel…no matter what, you're the best person in my life," Cordelia smiled as she closed her doors slowly.

"Likewise," Angel returned and hopped over the balcony. _I love you, I'm pretty sure_.

_I love you, Angel, I'm pretty sure_. Cordelia thought as she fell into blissful sleep and dreaming of her Angel.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"That's it!" Spike hollered as he entered the factory.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Drusilla cooed.

Spike lowered his voice for Drusilla's effect. "There's two, Dru, there's two Slayers,"

"Impossible," the child called.

"Oh, darling…I felt it, but wasn't sure…I'm so sorry," Drusilla whispered, holding him.

"It's not impossible," Spike muttered. "They have family, friends, and Angelus!"

"Angelus?" Drusilla cooed.

"He fell in love, Dru, with a fiery brunette Slayer," Spike shook his head, confused at the turn of events. "Why didn't I know? How can I kill them now?"

Drusilla thought. "Maybe you shouldn't kill them…but transfer them over,"

"Over where?"

"To become a vampire,"

Spike looked at Drusilla. He shook his head and stalked to the child and hoisted him on his shoulder.

The child screamed.

"Hey!" Vampire #2 yelled, before he got his face smashed in by Spike's boot.

The child squirmed as Drusilla laughed, twirling slowly.

Spike threw the child in the cage. "From now on," He began as he pulled the chain to pull the cage up with the squirming child in it. "There will be a little less ritual," he stopped tugging briefly. "And a little more fun around here!" He yelled as he gave one last tug.

The child screamed as he burned when one sliver sunlight peered through the window.

Spike laughed as Drusilla stood on the side, waiting for her happy beloved. He walked to Drusilla, putting his arm around her as they walked to their room.

BREAK!


	4. Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and never will. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. Joss Whedon and the rest of the cast own the real story lines.

I start new chapters with full names for my characters. Hope it doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Halloween

"Oof!"

Buffy Summers fell onto the pumpkin from the hard blow of a vampire to her cheek. She could feel the pain inside her mouth and the pumpkin seeds and juice spill into her blonde hair.

She groaned and jumped up. She kicked him in the gut and back flipped before he can reach for her. Her green eyes searched for a weapon until the vampire jumped on her back, knocking them both down.

_Apparently, took too long looking for a weapon._ She ate dirt as she face planted. _Oh, man, are you serious_? She spat the dirt out. "Okay, that's it," She threw the vampire off. "You made me eat dirt! I'll kill you!"

A vampire standing behind some pumpkins, out of view of the Slayer, was watching her and holding a tape recorder. He watched how she looked on screen and off, kicking the vampire's ass.

The vampire blocked her kick to the stomach, but not the one to the face.

Buffy stood over him until he swiped her off her feet. She blocked his kick and kicked him back, right into the groin.

She then flipped back up and looked for a weapon again. She reached for the 'Pumpkins for Sale' sign and pulled it up and plunged it in the vampire with the pointy end that was in the ground, in a few seconds flat.

The vampire disappeared with a silent whoosh and dust.

The vampire winced, but slowly walked away, holding the tape recorder. "Wait till Spike sees this," He whispered.

Buffy sighed and looked around. "I hate Halloween," She muttered and walked to the entrance to leave, her blonde hair dirty as well as her clothes and face. "I really hate vampires more though,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia blocked the vampire's punch to her face, but not the kick to her leg. The pain made her cry out and fall down in a heap.

The vampire stood behind a tree of the graveyard as he taped and watched the newest Slayer.

Cordelia got up and speared the vampire in the stomach. As they both went down, the vampire hit his head on the gravestone.

The gravestone cracked.

"Oh, now you done it," She warned as she shook her head. "You broke a _gravestone_,"

The vampire looked up at her dizzily until she pulled him up by his shirt and kicked him square in the stomach hard enough to send him flying.

Cordelia pulled out her knife-the last time she doesn't carry a stake-and ran to the vampire.

Before the vampire could react, she spun with her arm stretched out and sliced his neck with a swift move. His head rolled off as he turned to dust.

Cordelia smiled. "I always pack a knife," She smiled and turned to leave the cemetery, whistling a tune.

The vampire waited until she was gone and left, taking the exit on the side. "Wait till Spike sees that," He shuddered as the thought of her whistling after killing.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was a beautiful clear night the day after both Slayers was taped fighting.

"So…have you seen Spike and Drusilla lately?" Cordelia asked Angel as they walked from the brownie shop on Main Street.

When Buffy and Cordelia finished training with Angel, Angel decided to leave because he needed to get blood and Cordelia had a sweet tooth.

"No," Angel frowned. "And that worries me. Usually a sitting vampire is not a good vampire,"

Cordelia nodded in agreement. She spied a park down the way. She felt excitement as she remembered her childhood. "Angel, let's go to the park!" She smiled widely and ran to the park before Angel could decline.

Angel sighed, but ran after her, shaking his head in amusement. When he caught up to her, she was on the swing, laughing. Angel laughed at her expression.

"I miss this!" She exclaimed as she swung higher.

Angel sat on the other swing and followed her lead. Soon, he was swinging as high as her. "This _is_ fun," He remarked.

Cordelia laughed and looked at her best friend's eyes, feeling her heart speed up as it usually did in his presence.

Angel felt Cordelia's heart increase and looked to her to see her watching him. He smiled at her, feeling himself a little more 'alive' in her presence.

They both slowed without knowing and moved close to each other until Angel can feel her hot breath on him. He nearly grabbed her and kissed her hard.

Cordelia felt her heartbeat race even more.

"Well, look it here, Dru, love," A familiar voice drawled amused.

Cordelia pulled back quickly to look behind them.

Angel did the same.

There stood bleach blonde Spike and brunette Drusilla, both looking at Cordelia and Angel, both with teasing smiles.

"Spike," Cordelia spoke, her voice coming back from her high with Angel being so close.

"Drusilla," Angel greeted his voice rough.

"So…this whole time I thought you loved the only _one_ Slayer, Buffy Summers," Spike smiled, holding the swing Cordelia was on as he looked at Angel.

Angel knew if he moved, Spike would kill Cordelia instantly and she seemed to know it, too. "No, she was too much of a crazy bitch,"

Spike laughed.

Drusilla stood on Cordelia's other side and looked at the brunette Slayer. "Hello, dear…I'm not here to hurt you,"

Cordelia looked into the brunette's dark eyes. "You're not?"

Angel looked confused too.

"No, because not only does Angel love you, so does his demon, Angelus," Spike smiled genuinely. I mean, come on, this is his family.

Cordelia's gaze shot to said vampire, who closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Did you have to tell her?" Angel sighed, staring at his grandchilde.

"Come on, gramps, this is good news," Spike laughed.

"How do you even know?" Angel narrowed his eyes.

Cordelia just realized Angel admitted he loved her, even though not to her face.

"Drusilla had a vision," Spike mentioned to his love, who was twirling.

"Won't she get dizzy?" Cordelia asked.

"Does it all the time," Spike and Angel answered her.

"You would know," Spike smirked at Angel.

"Angelus loves the girl, Daddy…" Drusilla cooed next to his ear. Cordelia narrowed her hazel eyes, making Angel feel better. "You see…Daddy will come out to play…soon,"

Angel looked at his childe. "I won't let that happen,"

Spike and Drusilla smiled.

"You won't know," Spike grinned. He bent to Cordelia's ear. "Personally, I hate Slayer's, but having one in the family might be good,"

Cordelia's eyes widened. _They'll turn me? Oh, shit, my nightmare may come true after all_.

"No, we won't turn you, Fiery," Drusilla smiled.

"Can you read my mind?" Cordelia's voice was incredulous. "Wait…my name is Cordelia,"

Drusilla looked at Spike. "You said Fiery,"

"No, I said he fell in love with a fiery brunette Slayer," Spike corrected. "I never knew her name,"

Cordelia's mouth opened at the discussion they were seriously having.

Angel sighed and hit his head on the chain of the swing.

"Well, my name is Cordelia Chase," Cordelia stood up slowly, and put her hand to Spike.

All three vampires raised their eyebrows.

Spike shook her hand. "William, but also know as Spike," He bowed.

Cordelia smiled without knowing.

Angel felt dread. _She likes my vampire family without even knowing it_.

Cordelia held her hand to Drusilla.

Drusilla smiled and shook her hand, holding it a little longer. "I'm Drusilla,"

Cordelia nodded and took her hand back slowly, not feeling fear at all.

"Now, Cordelia…you don't mind if I talk to Angel privately, do you?" Spike asked. "Dru can walk you home,"

Cordelia knew she better not say no. She looked to Angel and felt longing and fears for him.

"He can't hurt me, Cordy. It's the rules," Angel told her softly, and then looked at Spike with a 'look'.

"No, I really can't," Spike smiled.

Cordelia sighed. "Well, come on Dru. Goodnight, Angel…Spike," She started making her way out of the park, her happiness dashed.

Drusilla followed her sister out of the park, smiling. "Don't worry, Daddy, no one will hurt her,"

"Goodnight, Cordy," Angel called. He turned to glare at the bleach blonde vampire.

"We really do need to talk," Spike spoke seriously.

Angel sighed and stood up, ready to follow.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia walked down Main Street to the street her mansion was on, Drusilla by her side, talking to the animals she saw. Cordelia noticed Drusilla was really harmless and very sweet, especially to animals.

Drusilla walked with Angelus' love, feeling happiness. She knew Darla was dead and won't be coming back for awhile, but Angelus will still not leave Cordelia…even if Angelus was Angel. The Slayer was really nice and compassionate and knew she wouldn't kill her or Spike.

"So, Dru, tell me about yourself," Cordelia broke the silence.

Drusilla smiled. "Well, I was born to family of Christians. There was my mother, father, and three other siblings. I lived in Europe when Angelus and Darla sought me out."

"Why did they sought…seek you?" Cordelia shook her head.

"Because I have the gift to see the stars," Drusilla answered.

"So do I," Cordelia smiled at the brunette.

"Really?" Drusilla seemed surprise. "I wonder why I wasn't told,"

"Same reason I wasn't told about you: we were going to run into each other,"

Drusilla laughed.

"Is that why Angel loves me?" She asked. "Because I have the Sight and a Slayer?"

Drusilla gasped. "Of course not, child. I'm not the only one he's killed that can see the stars or no Slayers,"

Cordelia wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not. _She seems to be not as insane as I thought_. _She can talk pretty lucid_. "Oh, good,"

"Do you love him because he's a creature of the night?" Drusilla asked.

"No, of course not," Cordelia spoke vehemently.

Drusilla smiled at her.

Cordelia got the hint.

"Does Angel like the way woman looked before?" Cordelia asked, thinking of her costume.

"Yes…especially blue gowns," Drusilla smiled, knowing why she was asking.

Cordelia nodded as they walked in silence for awhile.

"What did he do to you?" Cordelia whispered.

Drusilla went silent for once. "I can not tell you…I can't remember," She whispered.

Cordelia felt a pang of sympathy for her. "If it makes you feel better, he made me fall in love with him," She smiled.

Drusilla looked to the Slayer. "Yes, because you treated him human,"

Cordelia looked to the stars of the night sky as her grandmother's wisdom came back. Drusilla followed her gaze, curious.

"What are you looking at?"

"My grandmother," Cordelia answered, tears forming in her eyes.

Drusilla frowned.

"She told me to always forgive and that everyone has a bit of humanity in them,"

Drusilla may be insane, but she understood the girl's pain and her words.

"Well, goodnight, Drusilla," Cordelia spoke, knowing what her costume will be. "I live here," She headed up the walkway of an enormous mansion as Drusilla watched, making sure she got inside.

"Goodnight," Drusilla smiled as she danced away.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia dragged herself class to class, tired from the night before. The thought of talking to the most feared vampires made her sick, but their company was actually normal, compared to what Cordelia has.

"Cordelia," Buffy smiled at the brunette, but frowned when she seen how tired the girl was. "Are you okay?"

Cordelia's eyes widened in fear. _Does she know_? "Just really tired,"

Buffy nodded, still frowning. _Did she have a late night with Angel_?

"What's this?" Cordelia asked, holding up a clipboard.

"Your baby sitting on Halloween," a nasal voice spoke from behind her.

Cordelia turned to see Principal Snyder.

"All four of you _will _participate or fail high school," He threatened.

Buffy, Xander, and Willow gulped while Cordelia merely stared at him.

_I seen worse vampires than you old man_. Cordelia thought snidely. Instead she lifted the clipboard up, seeing fear in Snyder, Buffy, Xander, and Willow's eyes, and purposely wrote her name perfectly. "I volunteer," She told the principal.

Snyder glared at the girl.

"As do I," Buffy grabbed the clipboard.

Willow groaned, but wrote her name. "Me, too,"

Xander sighed and took the clipboard. "Not me. I'm forced,"

They all looked at him.

"Or I volunteered…?" He asked his two best friends who nodded.

Snyder made a small noise and walked away.

Cordelia smirked. "He hates it when you go against him, especially if it's for good," She watched as Larry made his way to Xander while Buffy stood by her.

"So, we weren't just tricked?" Buffy asked, her blue eyes teasing.

Cordelia's hazel eyes widened. "Ah, damnit," She cursed.

Buffy and Willow giggled.

SLAM.

The three girls looked to see Larry grab Xander by his shirt collar and shove him up on the wall.

Buffy moved forwards, but Cordelia stopped her.

Buffy looked at the brunette incredulous.

"You'll ruin his manhood," Cordelia whispered.

Willow bit her nails, but listened.

That's when Xander gave him a sharp uppercut, making Larry release him.

Cordelia looked at Buffy with a smirk, but the blonde was looking at Xander in a different light, if her green eyes say anything. Cordelia raised her eyebrow. _Is Buffy falling for Xander now_?

That's when she noticed an average teen with red spiky hair walk by, talking, but stopped to stare at Willow. Willow was completely oblivious, but Cordelia could swear he was entranced by the red head.

The teen noticed Cordelia looking at him. He heard stories about her and he can smell that they are definitely correct, just like with Buffy Summers.

Cordelia raised her eyebrow, making him walking again. He did not want her wrath.

"You okay, Oz?" The teen he was talking to asked.

_Oz._ Cordelia mused. _I need information on him before he dates Willow_. She watched as they walked away, but Oz looked back again. Cordelia met his gaze.

"So, when do we start?" Willow asked, startling Cordelia.

She completely missed if Xander and Buffy had a longer moment.

"Tomorrow from four pm to six pm," Buffy read off the clipboard. "We're to meet here in the main hall of the school,"

Cordelia nodded. "Just enough time to get a costume,"

Buffy's eyes widened. "I need one too! One that will really get Angel…" Buffy's voice trailed off. She didn't want Cordelia or Xander knowing.

"One that will really get Angel…what?" Xander asked.

Buffy coughed. "Oh, look at the time…need to see Giles," She pulled Willow along with her, making Cordelia frown at her behavior.

Xander sighed and walked away.

Cordelia shook her head and went to class.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Buffy hurried to the library, Willow on her heels.

"Okay, I think my costume will be based on what attracted Angel back then," Buffy grinned, happy she thought of that.

"How will we know?" Willow asked.

"The Watcher's Diaries," Buffy grinned. "We'll look in there and I'll find the perfect one,"

"Perfect one what?" Giles' voice asked as they entered the library.

Buffy stopped. _Okay, I forgot about Giles_. "Giles…um, what are you doing in here?"

Giles raised his eyebrow. "I'm the librarian,"

"Oh, yeah," Buffy laughed nervously. "But I meant what are you doing here with Jenny out there looking for you…" She lied.

Willow's mouth dropped open.

Giles brightened considerably and left in a hurry.

Buffy breathed in relief.

"That was a lie, Buffy," Willow scolded.

Buffy shrugged helplessly. "I had to think of something!"

Willow sighed and went on a hunt for the diaries as Buffy watched for Giles or Wesley.

"Okay, I have them. Let's go," Willow pulled Buffy along. Buffy followed her red head best friend to the girl's washroom.

"Okay, let's see," Buffy smiled, rubbing her hands together.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"They're both really good," Spike watched the tapes of Buffy Summers and Cordelia Chase. _But I can only kill the blonde Slayer_.

Spike, Drusilla, and three other vampire watched Buffy's slayage tape until she killed the vampire. They then watched Cordelia's.

"They're both resourceful and quick," Spike mused. He leaned to Drusilla. "Is that Angelus' knife?"

Drusilla smiled. Before she could answer though, she felt dizzy as the stars began to talk to her.

"Dru?" Spike asked his hand on her leg.

"There's a new player in town," Drusilla smiled. "To cause havoc,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Buffy arrived at the school, dressed as a noblewoman with a wig that had dark hair curled up high. Xander arrived dressed as a soldier, complete with a play gun. Willow arrived dressed as a ghost, but wearing the skankiest clothes underneath making her uncomfortable. Cordelia arrived dressed as a noblewoman also, but with her original hair piled up.

"Can you believe Giles said this is a night vampires take a rest?" Buffy smirked. Xander and Willow shook their heads.

"This is, like, the perfect time for when they come out," Buffy muttered.

"And if they don't we'll bronze it later?" Willow asked.

"Yeah," Buffy smiled. "Maybe Angel will be there," That's when Buffy noticed all her kids were there. "Oh, got to go," She smiled and left.

That was when Cordelia arrived. Just as Buffy left.

"Who are you?" Cordelia asked the ghost she seen.

"Willow," Willow answered as her mouth dropped open at Cordelia's costume. The difference was hers was the color of blue, while Buffy's was red.

Cordelia noticed Willow's reaction. "Good costume?"

"Yes," Willow practically stuttered. "Why did you dress like that?"

"A certain vampire gave me the idea," Cordelia answered, not lying completely.

Willow's mouth dropped open more. _Buffy had to cheat to know, but he told Cordelia_? _Oh, wow_.

"Why are you a ghost?" Cordelia asked as her kids arrived.

"Because my original costume is too skanky," Willow answered.

Cordelia smirked.

Xander came back from the washroom and blinked at Cordelia's costume. Willow subtly shook her head when Cordelia glanced the other way. "Well, are we ready ladies?" Xander asked.

Cordelia turned. "Xander, don't you look…soldier," She smiled.

Xander chuckled lightly.

"I have one more kid missing," Cordelia answered as she waited with the ten year olds. Willow stood by the seven year olds, who were all there. Xander had the eight year olds.

"See you," Willow smiled as she left with her 'crew'.

Xander nodded as he left.

Cordelia sighed as she waited.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The time was ending for trick-or-treating for the kids.

Cordelia was down the road with her kids, all laughing and smiling, with people all over the street.

Buffy was two streets down with her kids, laughing.

Xander was on the same street as Buffy, keeping his kids serious. He doesn't like kids at all.

Willow was a street down with her kids, at a house currently.

That was about the time a man inside a costume store called Ethan's went to the back of his store. He took off his shirt and knelt before a statue of a face on a red velvet table with candles surrounding.

The man began to pray to the statue.

"I invoke thee," He whispered the last words, a grin coming across his face.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Sorry, children, I'm all out," the nice elderly woman apologized at the kids at her doorstep.

All the kids' aww-ed.

Willow smiled.

That was when their masks suddenly transformed into their faces as the elderly woman still apologized.

A kid growled and reached for her neck.

"Ahhh!" The woman screeched.

"Hey!" Willow yelled in shock. "Let her go!" She grabbed the kid and yanked him away from the woman.

The kid growled as he turned to Willow.

Willow gasped at his face as he ran off. She watched as suddenly screams filled the air and growls were emitting loudly.

She was about to run, until she felt…she felt her chest losing air! Willow gasped and felt dizzy. She leaned upon the house as she gasped for air, but none came. Instead she gave one last gasp and fell heavily on the wooden porch.

Down the way, Xander watched as kids screamed and growled, running past him. He felt fear. "What?" He asked. He watched until he felt something overcome…a feeling of some sort. A feeling that flushed him down into his body as an imposter of him took over, feeling and ready to be a soldier, his gun in the air.

Buffy walked down the road until kids screamed past her and the ugliest kids ran after them. She frowned as her own kids started growling. Before she could move though, her body and mind went numb as she was flushed out and a woman from the olden days took over her body and mind, but with her body.

Cordelia watched, wondering what was going on. _Why are the kid's demons? And the teenagers too_? She spun in a circle to see kids chasing other kids, trying to kill them. Cordelia ran and grabbed a demon kid off a clown kid.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Cordelia cried.

The kid growled and clawed at her, cutting her cheek a little.

Cordelia gasped and dropped the kid.

He growled and left.

"What the fuck is going on?" She shrieked.

"I know what _can_ go on,"

Cordelia turned to see the hugest demon in her life. "Oh, fuck," With that she turned and ran.

Spike watched the chaos and smiled. His vampire face came over. "I'm so glad it's Halloween,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Willow felt herself wake up slowly and sat up. She stared down at herself in shock. She's wearing the clothes she wore under her ghost sheet. She sighed and reached for the sheet, only for her hand to go through.

"Wha…?" She asked as she reached again. "What is going on?"

She walked off the porch to have a kid run through her, scaring her. "I'm dead…I need to find Buffy!" She ran down the streets looking for Buffy, but saw Xander instead. He stood in the middle of the road, his gun pointed at kids.

"Xander!" Willow called relived. _Why is he holding his gun like that_?

'Xander' turned to see a red head woman ran at him and held his gun. "Who are you?"

Willow stopped. "Oh, not you too," She groaned.

"Me, too?" He asked, lowering his gun.

"You became inhabited by your costume, like everyone else!" Willow pointed to all the kids.

"They're demons," 'Xander' contradicted and pointed to shoot at a witch.

"No!" Willow screamed, jumping in front of 'Xander'. "They're _kids_!"

'Xander' frowned. "We need shelter,"

"I agree. I know exactly where to go," Willow sighed in relief.

"Maybe you should follow me," 'Xander' suggested and walked forwards.

"Wait!" Willow spoke, standing in front of him.

'Xander' went through her.

"Oh, yeah," Willow groaned.

"Who are you?" 'Xander' demanded, leveling his gun at her.

Willow sighed. "Your best friend. Buffy is our best friend too. She can help us. And that will just go through me,"

'Xander' lowered his gun, feeling incredulous.

That was when Willow caught sight of a frightened Buffy.

"Buffy!" Willow yelled running at the girl.

'Xander' sighed, but followed the ghost.

"Buffy, there you are!" Willow felt immense relief. "What should we do?"

'Buffy' looked at the girl. "Who is Buffy? Where am I?"

Willow frowned. "What's your name?"

"Mary," 'Buffy's' voice was haughty.

Willow groaned. "No, it's not," She sighed and tried to think clearly.

"Are you okay, Miss?" 'Xander' asked, wrapping his jacket around her.

"I'm scared," 'Buffy' answered. She shivered in his jacket.

"Come on. I know where we can go," Willow sighed and led them to Revello Drive to Buffy's house.

They walked in silence.

Willow walked up the steps. "Come on," She sighed. "Open the door,"

'Xander' opened the door and cautiously eyed the place before letting the girls through.

"You don't have to worry," Willow told Xander. "This is her house," She nodded to frightened Buffy.

"My house?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia groaned as the demon threw her again like a rag doll. "Do you have any idea how much this dress cost?" She muttered.

"I don't care," the demon growled.

"Well, I do," Angel's voice came from behind.

The demon turned as Cordelia felt relief.

"That's my best friend," Angel told the demon. Demon looked confused until Angel suddenly sliced his head off with a sword he'd been carrying.

"Thank you," Cordelia replied as she stood up. "A woman gets tired of being a rag doll after awhile,"

Angel smiled. "I wasn't sure if he was a kid,"

"You noticed? Can you, like, smell the difference?"

Angel shook his head.

Cordelia sighed. "Well, that sucks,"

"Where you heading?"

"The other Slayer,"

Angel nodded and began to walk, Cordelia following. They watched as kids ran past, all demons, chasing other kids making them scream.

"Well, this is one Halloween I won't forget,"

Angel laughed. "Cordy, what are you wearing?"

Cordelia looked down. "Well…um, Drusilla said you prefer blue gowns,"

Angel smiled softly. "I do,"

Cordelia blushed and walked faster.

Angel felt happiness that Cordelia would try to wear a dress he liked.

They walked up Buffy's walkway to her house and walked in.

Angel paused when a gun was pointing at his throat.

"Hey!" Cordelia snapped, shoving the gun away. "What's your damage, Xander?"

Willow turned in surprise. "Cordelia…you're you!"

Cordelia and Angel realized why Willow said that and figured out Xander was the same as the kids.

"Wait…you mean Xander is a real soldier with a real gun?" Cordelia asked Willow, her hazel eyes wide.

"Why do you people keep calling me Xander?"

Willow nodded to Cordelia's question.

Cordelia turned to 'Xander'. "Listen G.I. Joe, you shoot him," she pointed to Angel. "I'll kick your ass,"

'Xander' frowned.

Willow giggled.

"Willow, what's your costume?" Angel asked confused.

"I…I wore a ghost thing over this cause it's too skanky," Willow answered, blushing in Angel's presence at the clothes she wore.

"So…you died…" Cordelia's voice was soft.

"Not the pleasant experience," Willow replied.

Angel felt sympathy for her.

"Buffy…what are you wearing?" Cordelia asked as she moved to the other Slayer.

'Buffy' shrieked and backed away. "I don't know you!"

Cordelia pulled back. "Not you, too."

"Why are you dressed the same as me?"

"Um…" Cordelia stuttered.

"She's with me, Miss," Angel answered. "Where's your companion?" He filled the role from back when and wondered why on earth was Buffy dressed like Cordelia.

'Buffy' began to stutter.

"What are we going to do?" Cordelia turned to Angel.

"Did anyone talk to Giles or Wesley yet?" Angel asked. He then face palmed himself. "How can they?"

Cordelia giggled.

Willow smiled. "I'll go," She spoke. "You all stay here,"

Cordelia looked at Angel. "So…what now?"

Angel shrugged.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Giles sat quietly reading until he heard faint screams of children. "Wesley, do you hear that?"

Wesley didn't answer.

Giles frowned and turned back around, just in time to see Willow come through the wall in front of him! "Gah!"

His hands threw the papers in the air and his cup fell. "Willow…what…wha…?" He stuttered.

"Okay, everyone is inhabited by their costumes and wrecking havoc," Willow explained. "Everyone except Cordelia," She had her hands up.

Giles took deep breaths to think and comprehend what she was saying. He frowned. "Why is she not affected?" he asked as more screams burst out.

"She got her costume else where," Willow shrugged.

"Where did you all get yours?" Giles asked.

"Ethan's," Willow answered. She watched as his eyes darkened.

"Of course," He growled. "Show me where,"

Willow nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Angel turned to ask Cordelia a question, when he couldn't help noticing her breasts pushed up. He immediately thought of dead puppies.

'Xander' looked to Buffy and frowned to see her holding a cross. "Your Lord won't help," He grabbed her cross.

"Please!" 'Buffy' pleaded.

"What are you doing?" Cordelia demanded. "Give her the damn cross!"

"I don't encourage false hope," 'Xander' sneered.

Cordelia grabbed him by the hair. "I said let her have the damn cross,"

Angel smirked at 'Xander' as he stood behind 'Buffy'.

'Xander' eyed him but let go off the cross.

'Buffy's' hand flew back and nailed Angel in the face with the cross.

Angel hissed as his face did and his vampire face came out in anger.

'Buffy' screamed.

'Xander' froze.

Cordelia sighed.

BANG.

That was when 'Xander' shot Angel.

"_ANGEL_!" Cordelia screamed running forwards.

Angel fell backwards as the bullet pierced him, painfully.

'Xander' grabbed Cordelia. "What are you doing? He's a demon!" 'Xander' yelled, pulling Cordelia along as 'Buffy' ran out the back door.

"Let me go!" Cordelia screamed and thrashed in 'Xander's' arms as Angel bled. 'Xander's' grip was ironclad though. He was able to haul her away, and she was the Slayer. "Angel! _Angel_!" Cordelia screamed.

Angel lay on the floor in shock.

Outside in the backyard, stood Spike and ten other vampires.

"Hello, Cordelia,"

Cordelia stopped thrashing after seeing Buffy in a vampire's tight grip. "Spike,"

"I heard you screaming for Angel…is he okay?" Spike smiled.

Cordelia felt fear. "Are you going to kill us?"

"Not you,"

Cordelia felt more fear.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Giles pushed the door open of the store Ethan's, Willow in tow.

"Ethan! Come out!" Giles hollered.

Willow frowned. "You know him?"

"Unfortunately," Giles muttered.

Ethan walked out. "Rupert…old friend," He smiled.

"Undo it," Giles ordered.

"Undo what?" Ethan smiled.

Giles punched Ethan without hesitating.

Willow gasped in shock as Ethan laughed when he fell through the velvet red curtain.

"Undo the spell you did," Giles growled.

"Rupert, you really think fighting will work?" Ethan got up slowly.

"Yes," Giles answered. Before Ethan could reply, he kicked him in his gut.

Ethan gasped, laughing.

"How do I end it, Ethan?" Giles demanded.

Ethan just laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"No, Spike!" Cordelia pleaded as the vampires all began to hold 'Xander', 'Buffy', Angel, and her down.

"I won't kill you, Cordelia, but I still need to kill a Slayer," Spike grinned.

"No," Cordelia whispered as Spike lowered himself upon Buffy to bite her.

That's when Cordelia felt a sharp prick in her neck. "Ah!" She gasped in pain.

Spike stood up and looked over. Angel did the same.

A vampire was biting Cordelia.

Spike's eyes widened. Angel's eyes darkened in anger.

He threw the vampire that held him and grabbed the vampire biting Cordelia. He snapped his neck effortlessly while Cordelia fell in Angel's hold, holding her bitten neck.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Willow winced everytime Giles hit Ethan and wondered how Ethan can hold it in so much.

"Tell me, Ethan," Giles' voice was controlled, which meant he was very angry.

Ethan held his gasp from Giles' last blow. "The statue…"

Giles looked to the statue and lifted it up and then heaved it onto the floor, breaking it into many pieces.

Willow felt herself leave Giles.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Spike watched as Angel stopped the bleeding with his saliva and wondered if it's too late to bite Buffy.

Angel felt obligated, so he used his saliva to close Cordelia's wounds.

Cordelia felt someone's tongue on her neck, making her tingly and hot all over as her heart raced. _Oh, my…_

Angel felt male pride at Cordelia's reaction.

SMACK.

Angel and a dizzy Cordelia looked to see Spike get punched by Buffy once…twice…three times…four times. He finally fell on the ground.

"Miss me?" She asked Spike, in her fighting stance. Her blond hair showed after Spike pulled her wig off.

Spike spat and left quickly. _At least Cordelia didn't die_. _Now I have to kill the Slayer another time_.

Buffy looked around to see Xander standing there confused, and Cordelia lying in Angel's embrace. She felt hot jealousy and anger.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Down the street, Willow awakened in her ghost sheet and sat up.

"Did that really happen?" She asked herself. She tore the sheet of in fear. "I need to see Buffy and the others," She got up shakily and began walking to Buffy's house slowly.

She walked across a van, not noticing it was the same teen that eyed her earlier. She just kept walking, determined.

Oz sat in his blue van and stared at the red head girl, again, mystified-again. He watched as she practically stalked across the street. He liked her outfit, but he liked her more in more clothes.

"Who is that girl?" He wondered.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next night, Angel went to the Chase Mansion to check up on Cordelia, only to see a note for him on her balcony doors.

_ Angel,_

_ I went skating, if you want to meet me._

_ Love,_

_ Cordy_

Angel grinned and ran fast to the skating rink he knew she was at, since there is only one in this tiny town. He quietly opened the doors to see an excited Cordelia skating gracefully to quiet music.

He was amused to see Spike and Drusilla watching her.

Angel came to see the vampires. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Angel!" Spike smiled. "Here," He handed him skates.

Angel looked at him.

"Well, don't sit here! Go skate with her!" Spike laughed, holding Drusilla close.

Drusilla smiled at Angel.

Angel tied his skates on, totally confused. "Do you have humanity in you, Spike?"

Spike shrugged. "Dru told me be nice, even to her,"

Angel looked at the smiling Drusilla. Angel smiled at her and went on the rink making his way to his best friend.

Cordelia glided on the ice, her smile wide. She felt hands encircle her waist and she grinned, knowing the big hands very well. "What took you so long?" She murmured.

Angel held her closer. "I thought I was fast," He murmured below her ear.

She shivered. She leaned back, feeling the love for him and wanting to let it all out. She felt her heartbeat race again as she became tingly.

Angel felt…aroused at this intimacy. He was surprised they were even doing this.

"Why are they here?" Angel asked, spinning her around to face him, as they stood still.

Cordelia looked to Spike and Drusilla. She shrugged. "They found me faster than you," She grinned up at him.

Angel smiled, staring into her hazel eyes. Her full lips breathed deeply and felt the need to kiss her deeply.

Cordelia noticed Angel watching her.

"You know, I prefer normal girls like you than to the noblewoman back in my day," Angel whispered.

Cordelia blushed. "I'll stay normal than, for you,"

"As will I,"

Both smiled at each other.

Drusilla and Spike talked to each other, watching the couple.

Angel leaned down and kissed Cordelia, with no interruptions.

Cordelia gasped at the hardness and coolness of his mouth and felt aroused. She kissed him harder, pulling him closer.

Angel held her tight as his tongue found his way in her mouth, seeking every heated corner. He loved her sighs, gasps, and tiny moans. He was addicted. She made him feel human and he loved her for that reason.

Cordelia felt the same reaction for her best friend, now boyfriend.

"I love you, Cordelia Chase," Angel whispered against her lips.

"I love you, Angel," Cordelia breathed, happy.

BREAK!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Catch Up

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and never will. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. Joss Whedon and the rest of the cast own the real story lines.

I start new chapters with full names for my characters. Hope it doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

This is just a filler chapter from between Halloween and Innocence. Also, Oz already knows he's a werewolf-I don't know how you can't.

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Catch Up

Cordelia and Angel sat at Evelyn Thomas' grave talking about their relationship underneath the stars of the black night.

"Do you regret this?" Cordelia asked Angel uncertainly.

"Are you having doubts?" Angel teased.

Cordelia laughed, relieved. "No…it's just…no one likes either of us and yet here we are, dating each other,"

Angel frowned. "Cordy, who cares what people think?"

Cordelia looked down. "Well…I never did, but Willow is actually kind of cool,"

Angel laughed. "You really have changed,"

Cordelia frowned. "Was I really that bad?"

Angel went silent for a moment. "Not really…you just were brutally honest,"

Cordelia nodded. "I hated beating around the bush,"

"Well, you know I do," Angel smiled.

"It kind of sucks I have to finish school, but I do need to graduate," Cordelia looked up at the stars. "My future is set being a Slayer and Seer, but I can get a job on the side, right?"

"Yeah," Angel smiled wistfully. "I always wanted to own my own private investigations place…to help the innocents,"

Cordelia felt a large smile break. "We can both do that, Angel, even with Wesley as back up," _He is changing for the better, Grandma. Thank you_.

Angel looked into her hazel eyes. "You think we can?"

"Sure," She nodded, determined. "But after I graduate, of course,"

"Of course," Angel nodded. "Also, Willow is a sweet girl who rarely judges,"

"But she does,"

"She also likes you now,"

Cordelia smiled. "Did you know there is this guy crushing on Willow?"

"Oh?" Angel raised an eyebrow. "Who is he? So I can threaten him,"

Cordelia laughed. "I know he goes by Oz,"

Angel furrowed his brows in confusion. _What a stupid name_.

"Can I bring Wesley?" Cordelia asked.

Angel sighed. "He grew on me, too,"

Cordelia smiled gleefully.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, and Buffy Summers sat outside their school, Sunnydale High, at lunch, talking about the disastrous Halloween.

"I found it hilarious you turned into a real noblewoman," Willow laughed.

Buffy blushed. "Did Angel?" _Please say no…please say he liked my costume_.

Willow remembered the night and she was very certain Angel was more interested in Cordelia. "I'm not too sure. I was more worried about figuring out a solution," She lied.

Buffy frowned at the news, but believed her best friend.

"Yeah, because you're our brain," Xander teased.

Willow smiled. _Hey, I'm not blushing…my heart isn't racing_.

Across the courtyard, Daniel 'Oz' Osborne watched the same red head he's been falling for, sitting with Buffy Summers and a male brunette. He eyed her figure, smile, the way her eyes sparkled, and her bright red hair.

He tried to get the courage to ask her on a date. He clenched and unclenched his hands over and over.

She laughed again and that was it for him. He made his way over without realizing he was doing so.

"Hey," He said, feeling stupid but he was here now.

All three looked up.

Willow was surprised to see a boy talking to them, a handsome one. She felt her heart race at the look in his eyes and his handsomeness. She felt flushed and her mouth opened, but then she felt sadness because she knew he was there for her best friend. All the guys are.

Xander eyed the boy up, wondering if he was competition for Buffy's love.

Buffy eyed the boy, thinking there was something off about him. Her Slayer sense was telling her so.

"Hi," Buffy smiled.

"Hey," Xander returned.

"Hi," Willow's voice was shy.

Oz turned his attention to the red head. "Um…so, do you want to go to the bronze with me later?"

Willow stared at him, shocked.

Buffy and Xander were also shocked.

"Me?" Willow asked.

Oz wondered why she was so surprised. "Yes,"

"Well…I'd love to," Willow smiled, brushing her hair back.

Their eyes met.

Oz broke into a wide smile. "Great. So, I'll pick you up…?" _She's so beautiful_.

_He's so handsome. _She thought as she hesitated to answer. "Well, I have to do…extra curricular…activities…after school if you can pick me up here…?" _He doesn't know what we fight, remember Willow_? Willow reminded herself for nearly forgetting.

_She is smart and studious_. Oz thought happily. "Sure,"

Willow felt relief, and then happiness. _Oh, my, God, I'm going on my first date_! _And with someone so handsome and into me_! She seen Oz, Buffy, and Xander gazing at her since she went quiet. Her eyes widened. "Oh, this is my best friends, Xander and Buffy," She introduced.

Oz nodded at the two. "Nice to meet you," _Best friends. So they mean a lot to her_.

"Likewise," Xander snorted, angry that someone was hitting on Willow. _Why am I so jealous? I like Buffy…don't I_?

"If you hurt her…" Buffy left the threat hanging, her green eyes narrowing.

Oz put his hands up in surrender and smiled. "Got it,"

"Buffy." Willow hissed.

"It's cool," Oz smiled. "It's nice you have such great friends,"

Willow smiled. She felt like she was smiling a lot now. "Yeah, they're pretty awesome…usually,"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

Oz just smiled.

"So, um, what do you do?" Xander asked.

"I'm in a band,"

Xander's mouth dropped open.

"No way," Buffy gaped.

"That is so cool," Willow grinned.

"I'm the bass," Oz spoke to Willow.

Buffy and Xander looked at each other.

Buffy pointed her head to the school. _We should go_.

Xander frowned. _I don't want to leave her here with him_.

That was when Willow stood up and followed Oz into the school, talking a mile a minute as Oz smiled at her.

Buffy smirked.

Xander felt his face fall.

OoOoOoOoOoO

In a factory on the outskirts of Sunnydale, two vampires laid inside.

"Spike…I feel worse," Drusilla moaned her hand on her forehead in pain as she lay on the wooden table in the middle of the room.

Spike frowned. "I think what you need is what we came here for," He touched her hand in acknowledgment.

Drusilla knew what he meant. "I think it is time," She whispered.

"What makes you think he'll be willing?" Spike asked staring into her dark pain filled eyes.

"Because we're family," Drusilla answered like it was the obvious answer.

Spike thought. "Alright, I'll go and ask. You stay here,"

Drusilla nodded. "Hurry back, love," She whispered as Spike left.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia sat at her computer desk, typing her History paper. She stared at the screen, wondering what more to put, when she felt the slight throbbing of a vision beginning.

She moaned softly as she kneaded her forehead.

That didn't stop it, of course.

She was in a world of colors and pain as she seen images of…Angel and Drusilla…tied together…candles and pictures of Jesus were around them…they were tied together in a church…in some serious pain…and it all ended suddenly with a wall of bright orange colors.

Cordelia gasped as she came from her vision, thanking her lucky stars her parents were visiting the Thompson' for dinner. She knew she screamed in pain from the vision and the pain the vampires felt.

She took in her surroundings as her bleary vision slowly returned.

_I need to tell Angel_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia walked around her boyfriend's mansion, wondering how he could have no TV at all. She noticed a lot of books with tasteful furniture. His bedroom was bare as well as the rest of the mansion.

_I need possessions to make it feel like home…wonder if he'd mind_. She thought.

"What's up, Cordy?" Angel asked entering the living room from the kitchen, carrying a dark mug.

Cordelia could only think of what it could be. "I had a vision of you and Drusilla," She answered, frowning.

"What kind?" He asked, hoping to God the vision didn't say they would get together. He loves Cordelia and only her.

"I don't know," She frowned. "It was vague with pretty colors but you both were in obvious pain and tied together…in a church,"

Angel frowned. "I hate churches,"

Cordelia smiled. "No kidding,"

"Hey, Angel," Spike's voice drawled as he opened the door.

Angel and Cordelia spun to look at the blonde vampire.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"Dru is feeling worse," Spike replied, sitting on the couch, his shoulders hunched.

Cordelia frowned at his obvious pain and tiredness.

Angel sighed as Cordelia sat down slowly across Spike.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked.

"The real reason Spike and Dru came to town was to hunt me down," Angel explained. "Because my blood can heal my childe and Dru is feeling different…ill,"

"My vision," Cordelia understood. _Of course his blood can heal her…he made her to what she is now_.

Angel nodded. "Spike told me about this the other day and I agreed because…well, she's my childe," He shrugged sheepishly. _She's like my daughter now_. _Does that make me sick_?

Cordelia smiled softly. "I understand, Angel," _And I'll understand more if I ever have children_.

Angel breathed relief. "Thank goodness,"

"Did you want to see the ritual?" Spike asked Cordelia.

Angel rolled his eyes and spoke before Cordelia could. "She doesn't need to see the damn ritual,"

Cordelia studied both vampires. "Well…when is it?"

"Tonight,"

Cordelia sighed. "I'm coming,"

Angel sighed in obvious defeat.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Oz and Willow arrived at the Bronze finally and sat at a table near the back.

Willow was seriously shy and quiet.

"So, anything you like to talk about?" He asked, smiling.

Willow blushed. "Well…what are your hobbies?" She leaned forwards.

"I like to play the guitar," Oz began, but remembered he can't tell her about his Lycan abilities yet. "And to walk late at night,"

Willow frowned. "Isn't it dangerous?" _It should be_.

"No," Oz answered honestly. "I can protect myself,"

Willow nodded. "I can't walk at night…too many…scary things," She hesitantly explained. _I wish I can tell you what I do_.

"You can with me," He smiled. _I wish I can tell you about me_.

Willow blushed brightly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Oz leans forwards.

Willow nods as she realized how close he is.

"Can I kiss you?"

Willow let out her breath. _Oh, sweet mother of God, yes_! Instead she nods feeling a little breathless she's going to kiss a guy who likes her.

Oz closed the distance and softly pressed his lips against her.

Willow closed her eyes in happiness at his soft lips against hers. She felt him press his lips harder and she opened her mouth in a gasp. She felt him take advantage and kiss her deeper, his tongue in her mouth. Willow felt like she was in heaven.

_Sweet Jesus, she tastes wonderful_. Oz thought.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia sat in a pew and watched as Spike tied Drusilla and Angel together, their palms touching as they stood. She noticed Spike had to bind them and knew it was because they would be writhing in pain.

Angel looked at Cordelia and noticed she was surprisingly calm.

She looked into Angel's brown eyes and wondered if she should be scared.

She watched as Spike cut Angel's palm and then Drusilla's. She winced lightly as he put the palms together and tied them that way.

"Now comes the Latin part," Spike muttered as he stood by Cordelia. "I hate Latin,"

Cordelia smiled and looked back at Angel to see him bracing himself for pain. His eyes were closed tightly as well as his mouth.

_Angel…hold on_. She pleaded in her thoughts. _Please, just don't fight_.

She heard Spike as he spoke in Latin, getting louder at the end of each sentence that sounded the same: Uti sanguine domino ad sanare childe!

Cordelia flinched when a bright light began flashing as Angel and Drusilla screamed in obvious pain.

"_Uti sanguine domino ad sanare childe_!" Spike yelled to the ceiling.

Cordelia covered her eyes to avoid seeing Angel and Drusilla sag while still screaming for mercy.

"_Misericordia_!"

Spike even flinched.

"Kill me, Cordy! _Kill me_!"

Cordelia felt tears leak from her eyes as he beloved screamed in pain…as he screamed for her to kill him.

"_Misericordia_!" Drusilla screamed.

As Spike spoke more, light started to beam from their palms, growing brighter and brighter until Spike spoke the last word.

"_Nunc_!"

The light then burst into a huge light, blinding them, until it exploded with a loud explosion, sending them all flying into the pews.

No one moved as the candles fell from their places and started a slow small flame.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Did you hear that?" Willow asked her date.

Oz actually did. "It sounded like an explosion,"

Willow's eyes widened. "We should go help," She stood up quickly.

"Without back up?" Oz asked, following her lead.

She paused. "Good idea," She smiled as she pulled her phone out quickly.

They began walked outside in the cool air.

"Buffy," Willow spoke.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Angel woke up with a groan as his nostrils smelled smoke.

He shook his head and looked around. He was still tied to Drusilla as Spike and Cordelia lay in a heap against broken pews.

"Cordy," Angel whispered. "Oh, no,"

He slowly untied the rope in pain still. "Hang on, Cordy," He slowly got to his feet and noticed the flames rising higher and higher. "Oh, shit,"

He heard a female groan and watched as his beloved childe slowly rose herself in obvious pain. He noticed she seemed stronger already and in her vampire form. She seemed the evil and beautiful vampire she always was.

"Daddy," She smiled, taking everything in.

"Drusilla, we need to get the hell out of here," Angel spoke. "This place is going in flames and Spike and Cordy are unconscious,"

Drusilla looked around. "Spike," She practically ran to Spike, Angel trailing behind her to get to Cordelia.

Spike groaned and slowly woke up.

"Spike, love, we have to go," Drusilla whispered as she leaned down to help him.

"Dru…you're okay," Spike smiled in relief as he hoisted himself up.

"Of course. Thanks to you," She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Let's go," She whispered as they slowly made their way out of the burning church.

Angel lifted up Cordelia in his arms and slowly made his way out of the church, angry that the spell knocked them out till they almost died.

"Angel," Cordelia whispered, finally opening her eyes and seeing her love's face above hers. She felt herself being moved and carried in his arms.

"Almost there, baby," Angel whispered, looking into her hazel eyes.

She nodded and began to cough.

Angel walked faster, feeling his strength return slowly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Spike leaned against Drusilla as they walked back to the factory from the church. He still felt pain from the fire and falling limbs of wood.

They entered the factory and walked to their little bedroom in the back to the soft bed that they slept on.

"Dru, heal me," Spike grunted as he sat down on the soft bed.

"Oh, love," Drusilla whispered and held him close as she felt her power course through her veins. She needed rest to be completely healed as well. She lay down next to him and held him close. "We'll heal each other,"

"Thank you," Spike whispered, gazing into her dark eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia coughed smoke from her lungs as Angel and her escaped the burning church and fell on the grass. She turned to see her boyfriend weak.

"Angel…"

He turned to her. "I'm alright, love. I didn't know that it would take so much power,"

Cordelia coughed again. She crawled to him. "Shouldn't we take you back home to heal you?"

Angel nodded. "Give me a moment,"

Cordelia noticed his pained expression and felt pain for him. She leaned forwards and kissed his lips softly.

Angel smiled and kissed her back, both deepening the kiss till they could taste each other.

"What the hell?" A female voice asked.

Angel and Cordelia pulled away to look up.

Buffy, Wesley, Willow, Xander, Giles, Jenny, and some other boy stood there staring down at the couple.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Wesley asked coming forwards. "Why are you cut? Why is the damn church on fire?"

Wesley ripped part of his shirt and wrapped it around Angel's cut hand.

Angel felt grateful and glad that Cordelia's Watcher was even helping him.

"Keep the pressure on it," Wesley ordered as he went to check his Slayer.

Angel nodded and did so, still flat on the grass.

Cordelia opened her mouth, but she couldn't say they did a ritual for Drusilla. "Um…we got into a fight and a candle caught a curtain on fire and it went from there," She lied through her teeth.

Angel and she knew very well that was not what happened.

Wesley muttered about not knowing how to stay safe as he check Cordelia over.

"I'm okay, Wes, really," Cordelia told him. "Angel saved me, of course,"

Wesley sighed and looked at the two of them. "You two are in so much trouble,"

Cordelia and Angel looked down, guilty.

"But…you guys were kissing…" Buffy whispered, tears building in her green eyes, but no one noticed.

"Yeah, we're dating…since the other day," Angel answered and groaned as his body hummed in pain. _Last time I help my childe, I swear_.

Cordelia just fell on the grass next to Angel. "Smoke in lungs are not good,"

Wesley shot her a look. "You think?"

Cordelia and Angel looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry, Wesley," Cordelia apologized.

"Yeah, sorry, Wes," Angel apologized.

Wesley shook his head. "As long as you're both fine,"

"Fine as can be,"

Buffy still felt pain and sadness that Angel chose Cordelia.

Xander and Willow watched the church burn to charred ruins.

Giles noticed Buffy's pained expression.

The boy watched the church burn. _What is this shit my girlfriend is involved in_? "Uh, Will? Is this normal for you?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

Willow blushed. "Well…yeah…kind of,"

Oz dropped his mouth open. _That's right! Cordelia and Buffy are Slayer's_!

"Willow!" Giles admonished.

"I'm not going to lie to my boyfriend, Giles," Willow spoke softly.

"Boyfriend?" Cordelia sat up. "One I can threaten…?"

"Buffy already did," Oz spoke.

Cordelia pouted.

"Anyways, Angel, Cordy, this is Oz," Willow introduced.

Angel and Cordelia nodded.

"Oz, he's Angel and she's Cordelia,"

Oz nodded.

"So, you guys are dating now?" Xander's voice was incredulous.

"How is that your business?" Cordelia snapped.

"Yes, Mr. Harris, how?" Wesley asked.

Xander opened his mouth.

_This is normal for Willow…is she something different, too_? Oz wondered.

Angel noticed Jenny staring at him hard and it made him uncomfortable. He looked back at her, her looks reminding him of someone. Someone he met eons ago.

_Shit, he's dating a human girl who is also a Slayer_! Jenny thought. _Wouldn't he lose his soul now_?

"Oz, I better tell you now," Willow spoke. She gathered her courage. "We deal with the supernatural,"

"Willow!" Everyone exclaimed.

Oz shrugged. "It's okay. I'm a werewolf,"

Total silence ensued.

BREAK!

Thanks for reading and review!


	6. Innocence Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and never will. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. Joss Whedon and the rest of the cast own the real story lines.

I start new chapters with full names for my characters. Hope it doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

'_Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

'_Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Innocence Pt. 1

Cordelia Chase sat with her parents in their large living room of their Chase Mansion on the weekend. Christopher and Eve Chase, her wonderful and caring parents, sat with her to talk and watch a movie.

"So, Cordelia, anything new?" Eve asked her daughter. Eve had bright hazel eyes frames by black thick tresses and creamy skin that was unmarred. She was the same height as her daughter, although Cordelia did have a bigger bosom.

Cordelia looked at her mother. _Anything new? You mean besides the fact that we come from a strong line of Slayers and Seers? That you were skipped because I had to have the gift? That I know fight evil everyday with my now vampire boyfriend by my side? That you have no idea how connected we are to the Supernatural World_?

"Cordelia?" Christopher asked. Christopher had dark brown eyes framed by thick brown hair that waved and bronzed skin that he kept unmarked. He was the tallest of the family and broad shouldered. He reminded her of Angel sometimes. They're both gentlemen, nice, caring, and loving.

Cordelia looked to her parents and licked her lips.

_"Let your insolence be your death…"_ The movie said.

"Well…I'm doing way better in school and I hang out with people that are actually nice and talk to me," Cordelia began with a wide smile.

Both parents smiled in relief.

"I'm friends with Buffy Summers, Alexander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Rupert, Giles, Jenny Calendar, Oz, Wesley Wyndame-Price, and Angel…oh, and Spike and Drusilla," Cordelia ticked off her fingers.

Eve felt confusion when she mentioned her teachers.

Christopher felt confusion when she mentioned four people he _never_ met.

Cordelia was about to explain more about school, but her parents' expressions stopped her. "Mom? Dad? What's wrong?"

"Why are you friends with teachers?" Eve asked as she remembered back in college when she was and it ended horribly.

"Oh, don't worry, Mom, Giles and Jenny are the sweetest and most helpful teachers ever," Cordelia assured her mother. She knew the story about her Mom. "You can even meet them whenever you want," She promised.

Eve nodded satisfied.

"Well, honey, who is Wesley, Angel, Spike, and Drusilla?" Her Dad asked.

Cordelia kept her cool. "Well, Wesley is my private tutor, who is nice and respectful, and Angel is my best friend…and now my boyfriend…" She finished sheepishly.

Christopher took a deep breath. _Okay, I deserved not to know. I haven't asked her about her life in so long_. "Can we meet these two?"

Cordelia bit her bottom lip. "Well…sure, if you want,"

Christopher raised his eyebrow. "We want,"

Cordelia laughed. "Okay, Daddy, no problem. Spike and Drusilla is a couple and they're…factory people,"

Christopher furrowed his brows trying to remember the nearest open factory. "Can we meet these two?"

Cordelia hesitated for a second. "I can try…but they're awfully shy. I only know them through Angel,"

"Whom I will meet because he's your best friend and boyfriend," Her Dad replied with a determined look Cordelia always got.

_As long as you forget about Spike and Dru_. Cordelia took a deep breath. "Well, if you want…you can meet him tomorrow?"

Eve looked at her daughter. "Is this because you want us to trust him when we leave tomorrow, daughter?"

Cordelia blushed. "I love him. I'd prefer if you guys did as well,"

Eve and Christopher studied their daughter.

"Sure, honey, tomorrow night," Her Dad agreed.

Cordelia smiled. "Great! I'll let him know tomorrow,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So, my parents are leaving tonight," Cordelia huffed as she took a quick breath.

She punched the dummy again and kicked its leg before finally doing a roundhouse, knocking its head off. She took a deep breath and looked at her Watcher. "And they want to meet my boyfriend," She smiled.

Wesley cleaned his glasses as he studied his glowing Slayer. He wondered if this relationship was a good idea. He wondered if Angel was using his Slayer, but then again he did say he'd never hurt her if he changed to the soulless vampire.

"Is this what you want?" He sat down at the table littered with books.

Cordelia sighed. She was used to Wesley's fathering now. "Yes, Wesley, I love him very much,"

Wesley nodded. "Then if I come by tomorrow, he wont be there?" He raised a brow at her questioningly.

"No," Cordelia shook her head, her fingers crossed behind her back when he bent down to retrieve a book.

Angel walked out of the shadows from listening to their talking and watching Cordelia's training. He did smile at her crossed fingers and he actually couldn't wait meet her parents. "Well, hello love. Wes," He greeted and hugged Cordelia from the side.

Cordelia smiled widely and tilted her head up to kiss him deeply.

Wesley coughed and looked down, blushing.

Cordelia and Angel laughed lightly.

"Come on, Wes. You seriously can't still be a prude. You must have had sex at some point," Cordelia teased.

"Cordelia!" Wesley admonished.

Angel laughed. "That's my Cordy," he kissed her cheek. "So, is there _something _I need to know?"

Cordelia frowned, but then her face lit up. "Oh, yes. Would you like to meet my parents tonight, Angel?"

"As long as I don't spend the night," He winked.

She hid a tiny smile.

"Shall I let Buffy know in case she needs back up?" Wesley asked.

Cordelia winced. "Don't tell her Angel is going to be there,"

Angel rolled his eyes. "You care about others way too much lately,"

"And that's bad?" Cordelia asked.

"Very,"

Cordelia let out another laugh.

Wesley couldn't help but think they complete each other in so many ways.

Cordelia then felt a vision coming on. "Oh…" She moaned as she held her head as she was wracked with images of bright colors and obvious fear of the people. She seen the obvious dark haired brunette vampire as she smiled with her vampire face standing beside a man that was an ugly demon and ridiculously tall. She can see he burns the soul out of you until you're dead and that Drusilla is siding with him. _Why, Dru, why_?

"Cordy, what do you see?" Angel asked as he held her.

Wesley ran to get Advil with some water as well as paper and pen. He returned as quickly as he could.

Cordelia took the Advil and took a deep breath. "You're not going to believe this, but Drusilla rose a demon, a huge one, that can burn the soul out of you,"

Wesley sucked in his breath.

Angel tightened his jaw. _This is what she uses her newfound power for_?

"Guys, what is this?" Cordelia asked, judging their expressions.

"The Judge," Wesley and Angel answered.

Cordelia figured it must be bad if they look scared and they both knew.

"'No weapon forged can kill it'," Angel recited.

"What?" Cordelia asked confused.

"No forged weapon can kill the demon you saw," Wesley said.

"So, what's a not forged weapon?" Cordelia asked.

Wesley and Angel looked at each other.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia laughed as she let Angel in her home. "It's just my home, Angel,"

Angel walked in with a large smile and wearing colors for once, persuaded by his girlfriend of course. "Uh huh and my apartment is my home,"

Cordelia grinned and kissed him on his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist. _I love this man so much. Kissing him makes it so much better_.

_Cordelia, I love you so much_. Angel thought and his senses picked up two heartbeats getting closer.

Someone coughed purposely behind them.

Cordelia pulled away to smile at her parents with a blush.

_I'm glad she's still innocent_. Angel smiled at the two people in front of him. There was a beautiful woman whose Cordelia's looks came from. The man was obviously her father and was big and tall like him.

"Mom, Dad, this is Angel, my best friend and boyfriend," Cordelia smiled proudly with her arm around his waist.

"Angel, these are my parents,"

Angel nodded and shook her Dad's hand first. "Hello Mr. Chase," He shook the woman's hand as well, not sure if kissing woman's hands were normal nowadays. "Mrs. Chase," He smiled brilliantly.

Cordelia knew he wasn't trying. It's just how Angel was and always will be.

"Oh, please, Angel. We'll be family soon no doubt," Eve smiled.

"Mom!"

Angel grinned.

"My name is Eve,"

"I'm Christopher," The man smiled thinking his wife was correct. His daughter did seem very much in love with this man. "Shall we head to the dining room for dinner?"

Angel was very glad he grew to enjoy food. He smiled and held onto Cordelia.

"Come on, then," Eve smiled and led them down a long hallway from the right that suddenly went left to show a rather large dining room and table with many simple decorations and portraits with a crystal chandelier above the table.

Angel whistled low.

Cordelia laughed.

"We have many parties," Eve explained with an easy smile.

Christopher sat at the head of the table. Eve sat on his right and Cordelia sat on his left. Angel took the seat beside Cordelia. Christopher raised his eyebrow at his wife who smiled.

"Angel, you were supposed to sit by my Mom," Cordelia stifled her laughter. She never felt so joyous in so long.

"Why?" He looked sincerely confused. "I'm dating _you_,"

Eve and Christopher laughed.

Cordelia just giggled into her napkin.

_Well, I guess I'm doing pretty well_. Angel thought.

"Where did you find this one, Cordelia? He's better than…what's his name, hon?" Eve asked her husband.

Cordelia made a face. "Mitch,"

Angel felt hot jealousy even though he knew he didn't have to.

"Yes, him," Her mother made a face. "I'm so glad you're doing better, darling, in school and social life,"

Cordelia smiled as servants brought their food and drinks.

"What's your occupation?" Christopher asked Angel.

"Well, currently I don't have one, but I'm working towards Private Investigator," Angel answered honestly.

"That's great," Eve nodded appreciatively.

"How do you support yourself then?" Christopher asked curiously.

"Dad!"

"It's okay, Cordy. I mean, he does deserve to know how I'll keep you fed and alive," Angel implied with a smile. He turned to her Dad. "My family is very wealthy and I inherited it all quite recently,"

Christopher raised his eyebrow. "Do you need a business manager?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Not at the moment,"

"Let me know when you do. Where is your family from?"

Cordelia sighed at the obvious interrogation. "Dad…"

"My family is from Ireland,"

Christopher whistled. "You're a long way from home,"

Angel nodded. "It's okay, though,"

"I hope you're planning on children?" Eve asked.

"Mother!" Cordelia gasped. _I never felt so embarrassed!_

"What? It's going to happen!" Eve exclaimed with a smile.

"I never thought about it honestly. Did you want grandchildren?" Angel asked seriously.

"Well…yes," Both parents answered honestly.

"Thanks a lot," Cordelia rolled her eyes.

Angel chuckled. "Come on, Cordy. They'll be _my _mom and dad someday soon,"

Cordelia smirked.

Eve wouldn't deny that she was looking forward to grandchildren and her daughter's marriage. _I hope they do have children_.

Her Dad took a sip before talking. "So, why _is _your name Angel?"

Cordelia gaped at her Dad in disbelief. _Really, Dad_?

"Well, actually, it's Liam, but my little sister gave me this name before she passed and it stuck," Angel lied through his teeth. _Well, Kathy did call me it a few times_. _So not a lie, more like exaggeration_.

Cordelia closed her mouth and began to eat her dinner. Her mother did the same, but her Dad seemed like he had another question.

"Are you…over eighteen?" Christopher asked and stared into the brown eyes.

"Yes," Angel answered honestly.

Christopher wondered if he should be angry, but he couldn't get himself to. At least, not at the moment.

"Well, Cordelia will be eighteen this year, darling," Eve placated her husband.

"I know. Besides I like him anyways," Christopher shrugged and began to eat.

Cordelia and Angel looked at each other and smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Buffy patrolled the cemetery with her two best friends, Willow and Xander. She walked along, kicking a few stones. She was angry that she couldn't get the man she was crushing on. She was also sad about the fact, but she found herself she couldn't be mad for so long. She knew Cordelia and Angel were growing closer, but she still had hope.

She sighed and looked to her arguing friends.

"Why is my love life any of your business?" Willow demanded, her green eyes sparkling. "You never gave a damn before,"

Xander felt himself in a rut. He didn't care about Willow until she was asked out. He felt possessive, like he did with Buffy. He opened his mouth, but closed it.

Willow narrowed her eyes. "You are…you…" She tried to yell and curse, but she couldn't. She felt tears build in her eyes. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Xander felt like he was sucker punched.

Buffy punched Xander's arm lightly. "Don't listen to him, Will. He'll snap out of it soon enough,"

Willow looked at her blonde friend and then looked at Xander. "You know, I had this huge crush on you for _years _and you never noticed until someone else noticed me…you didn't even care when Buffy came. It was Buffy this and Buffy that!" She yelled finally.

Buffy and Xander stood there, completely frozen.

"Well, you know what? The hell-," Willow was cut off.

"Will," A soft voice called and touched her arm.

She turned with tears in her eyes to see her boyfriend, Oz. "Oz…I swear I don't like him that way anymore,"

Buffy looked to Xander. "You like me even when your best friend liked you?"

Xander just felt confused. "I never knew,"

"I don't care about that," Oz told her. "I want to take you home,"

Willow sniffed and nodded, putting herself snug in his arms as they walked away.

"How could you not know?" Buffy demanded. _Shit, there goes one of my best friends. _"How did you not know?"

"The same way Angel never knew," Xander shot back.

Buffy gasped. "You _are_ a cruel person,"

Xander felt immediate guilt. He treated both of his best friends like crap in one day. He deserved death or shit upon. Before he can apologize, Buffy stalked away in anger. _Ah, shit_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay, honey we're leaving," Eve called to her daughter as they finished loading the limo. "Be good and safe and thanks for introducing us to your boyfriend before we left," She stood in the foyer waiting for her daughter.

Cordelia raced to the entryway to say goodbye to her parents. The said boyfriend was coming back to spend the night. Just the thought made Cordelia giddy and warm all over. "I will be and I'm glad you met him also," She hugged her mother tightly.

Her Dad came in to say goodbye.

"Okay, bye Cordy," Christopher hugged his daughter. "Thanks for letting us meet your boyfriend,"

"Thanks for being nice," Cordelia smiled as she hugged her Dad.

Christopher snorted. "I like him,"

"Likewise," Eve smiled.

"I'll let him know tomorrow," She smiled. "Now go before you miss your flight,"

Both parents laughed but left anyways.

Cordelia waved as their limo drove out of the gates.

"Hello…" Angel hugged her from behind, making her jump.

"Angel!" She laughed.

"Come on. I want to finish that comedy," Angel pulled her in the house, excitement coursing through him. He couldn't wait to snuggle with her, like a normal person.

"Sure," Cordelia smiled. _My boyfriend is here for the night! I actually have a decent and nice boyfriend for once! Hell, he's a man and mine_!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Wesley watched the old movie, but his thoughts were on Cordelia and Angel and the night they are obviously going to share tonight. "Please be safe,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia and Angel collapsed on the bed, entwined, and kissing deeply like there's no tomorrow. Their tongues clashed against each other as they tried to taste each other and their bodies rubbed against each other everywhere.

Cordelia felt herself wet and heating up as she felt her boyfriend's arousal.

Angel smelled Cordelia and that aroused him even more to kiss and grind into her more. He couldn't stop himself.

_And to think, we just finished watching a comedy_! Cordelia thought as Angel rubbed her skin under her shirt, making her gasp. "Angel…" She moaned in ecstasy.

Angel loved her soft moan and wanted to elicit more so he raised his hands to her breasts under her shirt and kneaded them making her moan louder and grip his shoulders.

Cordelia put her hands in his hair but moved them lower to unbutton his shirt and threw it open to run her hands across his hard chiseled chest, making him growl. "Do that again…" She whispered as she lightly scratched making him moan her name.

Angel went on his knees and pulled her shirt off and unclasped her bra. Her breasts literally bounced out. Angel's mouth opened in shock and awe. _She's so beautiful_. He thought as he softly caressed her breasts. She had soft and big breasts that made him hard. He appreciated curvy woman all his life.

"Mmm…Angel…" She whispered, staring at his face. His eyes took a different color for lust as well as passion. "Are…you okay?"

Angel raised his eyes to hers to see beautiful lustful hazel eyes. "I'm fucking perfect," He grinned.

She blushed. She pulled him close and kissed him as their chests touched, making them both shiver. She ran her hands down his side to the waistband of his pants. She tugged them suggestively.

Without breaking their kiss, Angel lifted himself slightly to let his passionate girlfriend unbuckle his belt and slowly pull his jeans and boxers down and he kicked him off the rest of the way.

Cordelia felt her pulse race now that she had her yummy and handsome boyfriend completely naked above her.

Angel pulled back to gaze at her after hearing her heart race. "Are you sure?"

Cordelia looked into his eyes. "Yes," She whispered. "Angel, I need to feel you…please…"

Angel nodded and kissed her again and slowly peeled her joggers off along with her red lacy underwear. He felt excitement as they got closer to connecting on a different level. _If I had a heartbeat, I'd probably die from excitement by now_. He leaned back to look at her naked form and felt himself in awe again. He lightly caressed her body from her neck to her stomach. "You're so beautiful,"

Cordelia blushed at his attention. "Thank you," She whispered.

Tracing kisses down her neck and onto her chest, Angel made his way down to her belly before groaning and resting his face on the bare skin.

Cordelia had her fingers in his hair, her pelvic rubbing him as if it had a will of its own. _Oh, Gods, the sensations…_She moaned louder.

Soon he was kissing his way up to her breast, mouthing first one nipple then the other and took turns licking and sucking on each nipple.

She found herself rising with his mouth, groaning at the rising sensations he was causing. He moved his hand lower and began to massage her clit as his lips moved to her mouth and then he slid his tongue into her mouth just as he slid two of his fingers deep inside her.

Cordelia cried out in passion at more sensations. He rubbed her nub harder in a slow and steady motion and she lost herself to the moment, crying out and bucking her hips to feel his fingers even deeper inside her. She cried out again as she felt passion rising in her belly that started where he rubbed. A passion she never felt before.

"Angel!" She screamed as the good feeling spread from her sex to her head, giving her goose bumps. She clutched him closer, her nails digging in his back, as her sex clenched his fingers tightly.

She breathed deeply as she stared at him, coming down from her high.

Angel waited a moment and then entered her slowly and knew she was a virgin, because she was seriously tight and knew there would be blood soon. "I'm sorry," He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

She kissed his cheek as her nails dug into his back. "I know, love,"

Slowly he moved into her, driving him insane. He wanted to ram her hard and make her his. He wanted to move faster.

Finally she tensed in his arms. He knew he broke the hymn.

He held still as he kissed her and massaged her breasts again to make her feel something else other the pain.

She felt lost in the feeling and rubbed against him. She started to move with him and she urged him to move faster. "Harder…" She moaned as she threw her head back. "Faster Angel…make me yours…"

That did it for Angel.

Their eyes met as they moved in passion, both showing each other that they trusted the other as well as loved the other, only.

He moved faster and harder, making them both moan and scream, as their skin slapped against each other.

She met his every thrust as her bundle of nerves in her nub began to make her twitch and scream more again.

Angel felt her release clench him as she came. He groaned and pushed a few more into her before finally letting himself go inside her. "Cordy!" He growled in passion.

Cordelia moved her head to the side, letting him know she was okay with a bite.

Angel looked down at her creamy skin but instead leaned down to bite her on her right breast. _Wesley and everyone will kill me if they see the mark on her neck_.

"Oh!" She gasped and widened her eyes at the feeling of his teeth in her skin as he took some of her blood. She reveled in the feeling and the touch as he licked her wound closed and kissed the spot.

Angel bit her hard, but not too hard, to leave a love bite. He closed it with his saliva and kissed the spot, glad she gave herself to him fully.

They both slowly stopped and Angel lay on top of her, both exhausted. He slowly pulled out and let himself roll off and lay on his stomach, his head facing hers to see her happiness and love for him.

"That was amazing," She smiled.

"It was," He agreed, grinning. _She's the best I ever fucking had, ever_! "You know, your parents are going to kill me,"

She shrugged. "We'll tell them way later," She smiled mischievously.

Angel just grinned.

"You made me tired," She accused, her eyes closing slowly.

"How do you think I feel?" He returned.

"Mmm…I love you," She whispered.

"I love you," Angel told her, meaning every word.

Slowly, they both fell asleep, the moon slitting through the window.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Wesley felt himself fall asleep, glad his Slayer had no need to call him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Buffy went to sleep, crying at what she never got. _I loved him_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Willow curled into Oz as she finally fell asleep. They talked to keep her mind off Xander and it worked. It worked so well, they made love.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Xander went to bed feeling like an idiot.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jenny couldn't deny that spending the night with Giles was her best decision.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Angel woke up with a gasp as he felt a sharp pain where his beating heart is supposed to be. He groaned as the pain intensified and he got up to go to the bathroom, but he never made it as he felt something…suffocating. He felt different.

_Oh, shit, no…not my alter ego_. He cursed as he looked at the naked beautiful brunette. He finally felt his soul being released and his demon came forth with a roar.

His eyes glowed yellow as he smiled evilly and stood up slowly. "Baby, I'm back," He smiled a toothy smile.

He heard a soft moan and turned to see a woman lying on a king sized soft bed. He walked closer curiously, not believing that the soul actually bed a woman and fell in love as well. He got closer and peered at her face just past the blanket.

He felt odd warmth. _Beautiful…so beautiful_. No wonder soul boy fell in love. He can actually see the old memories and remember how she felt. Now he wanted to taste her…but I guess that can wait. He needs to feed. He also needs to see Spike and Drusilla about that stupid being, The Judge.

He scoffed but got dressed.

Before he left, he kissed Cordelia's forehead. He couldn't believe it, but he knew she was someone special to him and soul boy.

He jumped off her balcony and casually strolled to the factory, hoping to see a person he can drain.

After a few feet, he did.

The girl was young and terrified. She had torn clothes and bruises on her face. Her wild eyes searched his and a group of vampires walked behind her.

Angelus grinned. A girl to eat and kick some vampire ass. Yeah, this was his night to conquer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Spike stared at the ugly creature named The Judge as his Drusilla rubbed up against him. _Where did my innocent and nice girl go_?

Drusilla grinned maliciously and cooed at the demon she finished building. She knew Spike didn't like her like this, but this is the real her. This is how evil and malice she is, and she will never change.

Spike went outside to smoke and try to forget memories of Drusilla being nice. Perhaps he should get used to the old, evil Drusilla and forget the other, innocent one.

"Trouble, Spike?" A hard, yet velvet voice asked.

Confused, Spike turned and his jaw dropped. "Angel, get the hell out of here!" He hissed. "This thing Dru made eats souls!"

Angelus shrugged. "Yeah, well, maybe my demon should be let loose,"

Spike studied him. "I agree, but I thought you loved Cordelia,"

Angelus turned to him. "I do,"

Spike nodded and took another drag.

"Let me guess, Dru's mind fucking the demon," Angelus grinned.

"Is that really a surprise?" Spike snorted.

Angelus really did love his creation, his childe. I mean, he's a heartless evil bastard. It was only fair Drusilla would be, also. "No. I made her that way,"

That's when he was grabbed a lifted up from the ground and turned to see the ugliest demon ever.

"Oi!" Spike yelled. "Put him down!"

"No!" Drusilla shrieked. "Don't hurt him!"

The Judge looked into Angelus' eyes with his own eyes glowing.

Angelus just laughed and watched as the eyes lit up. All he felt was a ticklish feeling and he laughed mirthfully.

The Judge frowned. "This one has no soul," His eyes stopped glowing.

Spike's mouth opened in shock.

Drusilla smiled.

"Please tell me you didn't kill the chit…" Spike spoke.

Angelus looked over at Spike when The Judge let him down. He narrowed her eyes. "Why? Do you like her?"

"No, you do," Spike told him slowly.

Angelus nodded. "Yes, I know, and she's still alive. I just have to figure out how to tell her,"

Drusilla narrowed her eyes. "You still love her?"

Angelus turned to his childe now, with narrowed eyes. "What does it matter to you, Drusilla? Why do you care?"

Spike frowned. "Yeah, why do you care?"

Drusilla hissed. "You're mine and mine only,"

Angelus stared at his childe. She was evil, but if she tries to tear him and Cordelia apart, he will not hesitate to kill her. He went forward and grabbed her by her throat. "I'm not yours. I'm Cordelia's only and if you try anything, I will not hesitate to stake you to dust," He threatened.

Drusilla stared deep into his golden eyes and seen he was serious. "But…"

"No buts," Angelus growled. "You start behaving and stay faithful to Spike or I'll hurt you, got it?"

She pouted, but nodded.

Spike smirked.

"I love Cordelia. My soul loves Cordelia. She's mine and staying as long as she wants," Angelus declared.

"Are you going to make it official?" Spike teased his blue eyes sparkling.

Angelus grinned. "Maybe I will,"

All three knew very well what official meant. Tell the world and demons, vampires, and humans, and when she's older, make her the same.

Although, Angelus never thought about the fact that perhaps there was a prophecy about it, a prophecy that claims he will be human after he reaches redemption.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Wesley entered the library just as the lunch bell ring. He walked to the table to read more about this Judge and hoped the others would soon join.

Sure enough, two minutes later, Giles and Jenny joined him with smiles on their faces. Their faces expressed love and happiness, making Wesley shake his head. _Does no one just have a peaceful night at home_?

"Hello," Wesley nodded.

"Afternoon, Wesley," Giles nodded.

"Hi," Jenny smiled and sat down at the table. "What's up?"

"Cordelia had a vision last night but I couldn't get a hold of anyone of you guys," Wesley began. "She had a vision about a certain old, ugly demon that burns the soul when he looks at you,"

Giles' eyes widened. "The Judge,"

Wesley nodded.

"Good afternoon," Willow called as she walked in with a huge smile, holding the hand of her werewolf boyfriend, Oz.

Oz just nodded.

Over the days, everyone learned Oz was a very quiet and patient man, who was also ambitious.

"Willow, have you seen Cordelia in classes today?" Wesley asked. "I have not seen her all day,"

Willow frowned. Now that she thought about it, she didn't and Cordelia was in the first class of the day with her. "No, I didn't,"

Wesley furrowed his brow in confusion. _Where is that girl_?

Buffy walked in the library, then, with a sullen Xander. She ignored him and walked to stand beside her Watcher. "Anything new?"

"Unfortunately," Giles answered, taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

Buffy looked at Wesley.

"Cordelia had a vision yesterday about a demon. This demon is The Judge," Wesley told the blonde Slayer.

Buffy winced. "Sounds scary,"

"He burns the soul through his eyes," Giles told her.

Everyone, except Wesley, winced.

"No weapon forged can kill him," Wesley spoke.

"So, what can?" Xander asked.

They went silent since no one can think of one.

"I bet Angel would know," Buffy announced and hoped her Watcher would send her to his apartment.

"Yes, well, he'll arrive shortly, I'm sure," Wesley told the Slayer. "Hopefully so will my Slayer,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia woke up with a yawn and stretched her sore muscles from the night before. She felt blissfully happy and satisfied.

She turned on her back on her soft bed and opened her eyes to the bright sunlight peering through her curtains. She stared up at the red velvet canopy until her brain woke up as well.

Angelus was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor. He waited for her to wake to tell her important things about him. He knows for a fact she'll be freaked that the Sun can't hurt him and the he's soulless, but still loves her.

Cordelia yawned again and looked at her clock.

1:00 PM.

Cordelia gasped and shit up in bed. "Shit, I'm so late for school! Wesley's going to _kill _me!"

Angelus smiled wryly at the mention of Wesley. He wouldn't hurt Wesley because Angelus respects the Watcher and Cordelia would be hurt if he did. He'd rather not hurt Cordelia at all.

Cordelia threw her covers off her naked body and jumped up to get ready, but stopped still at seeing Angel sitting on the floor…in the sunlight.

"Angel…please get out of the sunlight," Cordelia whispered with wide hazel eyes. _Is he trying to kill himself_? _Was it that bad_? _Even if it is, I can't let Angel die, or I would myself_.

Angelus winced at the wrong name. _It's now or never_.

Cordelia walked closer, determined to pull him if she has to.

"Cordy…" Angelus began with his brown eyes full of sorrow that he had to tell her. "Cordy, I'm not Angel," He finally said. He watched as her eyes clouded with confusion and the brightened of what he meant.

Cordelia felt confusion, but she remembered the talk Angel and her shared about his soul.

*_Flashback_*

"_Now, my curse…is also my blessing. If I didn't have this soul, I'd still be heartless and your world may have been different. You may not have even been born," Angel began. "I got my soul because I killed a certain gypsy teenager and angered the whole tribe. They went against me and cursed me to feel the pain, suffering, and everything else my victims felt. I still feel them because there was so many and I don't deserve forgiveness."_

"_Not now, but in time," Cordelia smiled encouragingly and bumped his shoulder._

_Angel smiled in thanks. "Now these gypsy's are kind of stupid because they cursed me with a soul that I can lose quite easily…but I think they thought it would not be achieved because they thought guilt was eternal…it's not,"_

_Cordelia shivered at the thought he can lose his soul easily. "How easily?"_

"_Well…the clause was if I experienced bliss…pure happiness…I'd lose my soul and turn back to Angelus," Angel explained._

"_Huh. You'd think they would have made it permanent," Cordelia replied._

"_Like I said, stupid gypsies. You think I want to be that vampire again? No. I'd rather be a tamed Angelus," Angel told her._

"_What would be pure happiness?" Cordelia wondered._

"_Guilt free," Angel answered._

"_Are you…almost there?" She asked, wondering if she should even be asking._

"_I'm not sure," Angel answered honestly. "I don't know how I feel nowadays…I feel guilt and happiness…do you think I deserve happiness?"_

_*End of Flashback_*

_Would he rather be dead than be his real self_? She wondered as she stared into those brown eyes.

"Angelus…" Cordelia whispered her eyes wide.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Wesley paced the library, a little bit agitated. _I knew she was going to be late, but not so late_. _She must be with Angel, since he's not shown up, worried_. He thought as he watched Giles come out to talk to Jenny.

Wesley was surprised how worried Jenny seemed to be, also. She kept biting her bottom lip and look at the swinging library doors every now and then.

Jenny was very worried. She was a direct descendant of the family that cursed Angelus years ago. She was supposed to keep him away from bliss and happiness, except she didn't count on a hard headed and independent Slayer. _I didn't think they'd even get together. Would if she gave him bliss? Would if she made him guilt free_?

Wesley went to the phone on the counter to try calling Cordelia again. He punched in the numbers and waited as it rang.

CLICK.

"Hi, you've reached the Chase Mansion. No one is here to take your call, but feel free to leave your name, number, and a message. We will get back to you as soon as possible."

CLICK.

_That sounded like a different woman_. Wesley mused before he realized he should leave a message. "Cordelia, you are _very _late. I expected you to be responsible and still come in, even after the fact Angel was at your house. If he's there as well, you'll _both _be getting an earful from me. Now, wake up and _get to school_,"

Wesley hung up the phone, hanging his head. _I hope they're both okay_.

Jenny heard Wesley and felt panic. "Did you say they spent the night together?" She asked as her dark eyes widened.

Wesley sighed. "Angel wasn't supposed to, but Cordelia's parents did leave for a week. She promised she wouldn't, but I doubt it. They're teenagers," He shrugged.

Jenny felt full blown fear and panic. "They had sex?"

Wesley bristled and turned around. "I don't see how that is any of our business or anyone else for that matter," He retorted to the computer teacher. "I'm sure Angel would be _safe_," He implied. _Wait…can vampires even make babies_?

Jenny stared at the back of the Watcher after his tirade. _Would sex be enough_?

Wesley was quiet as he stared down at a book until his words caught up with his brain. _Oh, God, they had sexual intercourse_!

He groaned and banged his head on the table with a rather loud THUNK. _My two best fighters…had sexual intercourse. Gah! Get out of my head, image_!

Jenny knew Wesley's words caught up to him and wondered if he was thinking of the soul or the two actually having sex.

Giles came out of his office at the noise to see Wesley's head on the book he was reading, rather dejected. He noticed Jenny rather stiff as well. _What happened here? Did they…_He widened his eyes at the thought of Jenny cheating on him with Wesley. _No way, because we just got together, she wouldn't so soon_. _It's probably something else, like the Judge_. "What is it?" He asked. "Bad news about the Judge?"

Jenny shook her head.

"No," Wesley groaned. "Cordelia and Angel had sexual intercourse!"

Giles widened his eyes at the weird image. _Gah! She's one of my students, damnit_! _Don't think about it_.

Jenny then noticed none of them thought about Angel's curse. "Hello? Did we all forget the _clause _in Angel's curse?"

Both men's expressions held confusion until Wesley's eyes changed lighter.

"Guilt free," Wesley spoke and realized over the course of the weeks, the two have been happier, especially Angel.

"Bliss," Giles spoke.

That's when both realized that the feelings and sexual intercourse just might likely lead to a blissful Angel…and his demon, Angelus.

"Ah, damn," Wesley cursed. _I was only thinking of my Slayer's happiness, completely forgetting about the vampire with a soul_.

"Shit," Giles cursed.

Jenny nodded.

"Wait, how do _you _know about the curse?" Giles asked Jenny. "I never told you,"

"Neither did I nor my Slayer,"

Jenny felt trapped. _I knew I should have told them the truth long ago_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I…I…Should I say sorry?" Cordelia stuttered staring into the brown eyes of her lover. _No, not lover. My lover's demon_. Although she felt fear and pain, she couldn't deny his eyes were full of sorrow.

Angelus barked a sarcastic laugh. "I should thank you. You brought me forth,"

RING, RING, RING.

Both went quiet as they waited for the phone to stop ringing. It stopped ringing, but after a moment, there was Wesley's voice filling the bedroom.

"Cordelia, you are _very _late. I expected you to be responsible and still come in, even after the fact Angel was at your house. If he's there as well, you'll _both _be getting an earful from me. Now, wake up and _get to school_,"

Cordelia winced at his tone. _Oh, I am in so much trouble_.

Angelus looked at the phone.

Cordelia sat her shaking body on the bed. She grasped the blankets to make sure she's awake and alive. "But you're not my boyfriend," She responded with a shaky laugh. "You're just a demon wearing my lover's skin,"

Angelus couldn't deny, he felt hurt, but he _did _deserve it. She doesn't know he _can't _hurt her. He just can't. "Technically we're the same,"

She stared at him.

"Well, in body," He defended himself. "I mean, I'll always be with old soulful, because _I'm _the vampire,"

Cordelia still felt ill. "But you're not Angel,"

Angelus shook his head. "No, but I do have the same feelings. I _feel _like I know you, like you're mine, and I _can't _hurt you. I just can't," He explained in frustration.

Cordelia eyed him. "Well, I won't deny, that makes me feel better,"

Angelus chuckled. "I figured it would,"

Cordelia knew he wasn't Angel, but the need to protect the body of her boyfriend was there in front of her. So it was no surprise to her that the bounded for him-Angelus appreciated her beautiful body- and grabbed both of his arms and yanked him out of the Sun, for both of them to land on the bed.

"What did you do _that _for?" Angelus asked in an amused voice as he still lay above her naked body.

Cordelia stared into his brown eyes. "Because technically, you're still mine,"

Angelus stared down at her, surprise in his features. "I guess that explains why _I _love you,"

Cordelia's hear fluttered. _Angel and his demon loves me. I have to admit, that's hot and awesome_.

"Cordelia…there are a few things I found out," Angelus rolled off her to lie on her bed.

She turned her head to face him.

"I can't burn in sunlight. I can't die from a stake to the heart. I don't avoid garlic because of fear. I do it, because it's disgusting. I can eat real food and sleep," Angelus told her as he ticked his fingers off.

Cordelia furrowed her brows. "So, they're all myths?"

"Damn straight,"

Cordelia couldn't help but giggle.

Angelus smirked at her.

"Now you can go to the beach," Cordelia declared with a wide smile.

Angelus thought about seeing the beach with Cordelia, but then he frowned. "What do you mean, now?"

"Well, before, you, I mean Angel, wouldn't because he believed he'd die," She explained.

Angelus was awashed in confusion. _Did soul boy forget about these things_? "He must have forgot,"

Cordelia frowned that Angel forgot those important things when they could have gone to the beach a long time ago. "I probably distracted him," She realized aloud.

Angelus shrugged. "Probably,"

Cordelia contemplated in silence.

"Well," Angelus groaned and sat up. "I better head to the factory and make sure Dru stays in line. You should get dressed," He grinned.

Cordelia blushed. "Why do you have to keep Dru in line? Is she…bad?"

"She always is," Angelus answered standing up. "The illness just made her weak and more childlike and innocent,"

Cordelia nodded thoughtfully. Drusilla should be evil since Angelus created her. Angelus, not Angel. "That makes sense,"

Angelus nodded before walking to the door, his thoughts on killing a certain Slayer. He wanted a Slayer to his collection like Spike had two. Besides, Buffy really irked him and soul boy. She was jealous and deserves death, painfully.

"What are you going to do now? What's become of us?" Cordelia asked, her voice trembling.

Angelus stopped his hand on the doorknob. "I…am going to be evil without killing you…and I think it's safe to say we should stay out of each other's ways,"

Cordelia bit her lip from crying as her eyes burned. "I don't think you should be evil…but you're right about us,"

"Cordelia, I _am _evil," Angelus sighed. "I can't help it. I am sorry…" He spoke softly and left silently.

Cordelia let her tears fall. _Oh, God, what have I done_?

* * *

BREAK!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. AN

Author's Note

I am so sorry everyone, but my Dad is in the hospital and he's all I have. My stories are now on hiatus for awhile. I'm really sorry, but don't worry, I'll still work on the stories! I have layout for all my stories so now all I got to do is write it. Thanks for understanding and see you soon, I hope.

dadby 3


End file.
